Tug-O-War
by Servatia
Summary: Set after Ravensoul. Balaia is dying and Ulandeneth is going to be a death trap. A desperate measure is taken. Title may change, Rating was now increased and will go up to M eventually.
1. Adrift

_NOTE added after finishing Chapter 4: Crossover is with The Witcher, but only the games, not having read the books (yet).  
_

_This takes place (Witcher-wise) at the same time as The Witcher 2. Mainly, I borrow two characters and a country. Other than that, I'll stay clear of the second game's storyline, having in mind one of my own. I may have to bend both canons, but they should blend fine enough.  
_

_Well. Raven fanfiction. I don't really know how dark this is going to be, quite I guess, at least for a while. Being a full-time employee, I don't have quite the time to write I would like to, so updates will always have a while between them.  
_

_This starts out a couple of years after Ravensoul and goes on from there. I might cross it over with the Ascendants of Estorea, but only a bit. Or I might not. I mean, I know where the plot is going to go, but I don't know the setting for sure. Also considering crossing it over with Dragon Age, which would be the easiest way to do this, probably. It's all a question of where the hell that new home of the Balaians is ;)  
_

_This chapter, by the way, is perfectly safe for work, which is why I leave the rating low. It will go up though, probably to M. *cough* And there will be slash, probably two couples. *doublecough*  
_

_Anyway, I'm really really going to enjoy myself writing this.  
_

* * *

_White. Pure, shining white, no colour, no darker shades, no stain. No day or night._

_A conscious realisation, a shock almost to a non-entity. The first since the beginning of eternity. A search for a self, but with no findings, and it didn't matter. If ever there had been such a thing, it was gone. No room for that in all this white._

_There seemed to be something disturbing it, though. Nothing that could be grasped. Nothing that could be named, pointed out, let alone reached. But there none the less. And it called. Not with words, but oh, how it called._

_ϡ_

'This isn't right.' They had been on the lookout for a sign of an invasion for … what? Hours? Days? Who could tell here, with no day-night-cycle or any other way to tell how much time had passed. 'We should be resting.' The Unknown ran his hand over his head and looked at Ilkar.

'What can it mean?' He smiled. 'And I know that you cannot give me anything definite. But a wild guess from you is worth more than hard facts from anyone else.' Ilkar shrugged.

'Well we – that is Erienne and me – are certain that it does mean something.' He took a deep breath. 'Do you want the short or the long version?' Hirad grinned.

'The short one. I just might understand it.' Ilkar looked squarely at the barbarian.

'We're all going to die.' Hirad frowned. 'Let's face it, we none of us wanted a second life.'

'Right. Careful what you wish for, is it?' His attempt at a light tone failed magnificently. 'So, no way out?' Ilkar blew out his cheeks.

'That would be the long answer.'

'Out with it.' Ilkar nodded.

'Very well, Hirad. We think – and this is nothing more than an educated guess – we think that our presence here is harmful for the structure of Ulandeneth. This place isn't supposed to be inhabited. It is a passage from one world to the next. A passage for spirits, mind you, not meant for anything corporeal. But we aren't spirits. We have our bodies, and they aren't just imagined. They're real.'

'So what happens when someone lives here?' The Unknown's voice was calm as always, but his eyes were wide. It struck Ilkar that for all his complaints when he had been cheated of his death he didn't want to die. If he searched himself in all honesty, he felt the same way. They probably all did.

'Ulandeneth seems to be in the centre of a cluster of worlds. Erienne's guess is that it remains centred because of the coming and going of the deceased of all the worlds around it. When something enters, Ulandeneth shifts a little closer to wherever the being originated from. When the spirit leaves, it shifts to that place. While the spirit stays, and that is usually less than the blink of an eye, Ulandeneth is stretched from one world to the other.' Hirad frowned.

'And now it's stretched between Balaia and … where the rest of us went? Those who escaped?' Ilkar raised his eyebrows.

'Well, that's the theory.'

'How's that a problem?' Erienne took over.

'It isn't supposed to be this way. Ulandeneth must be reached within the blink of an eye from all the dimensions linked to it. From here it's wild guessing, but I believe this world is either dissolving into nothing, or, and that seems to be the case, becoming more like the two worlds it's linked to. A place like Ulandeneth should be, well … I don't know, develop elsewhere. A passage with no inhabitants. That's great, but the other thing isn't. Nothing's going to start growing here. It can't. But what's changing is the rules. The power this place lends anyone with a strong enough will is decreasing. We've tested this regularly, and there is a slow but steady decline. And we noticed that sometimes we feel tired or hungry. And when that starts to happen, not just an occasional sensation, we'll starve. Pure and simple.' Hirad swallowed.

'Anything we can do? Apart from suicide.' Ilkar glared at him.

'Don't you dare. We'll work something out. I haven't the faintest clue what we can do, but there must be something.' His eyes were still fixed on Hirad. 'I'll need your belief and your strength, Coldheart. Don't you deprive me of that.' Hirad raised his hands.

'Slow down! It's not like I'm about to fall on my blade in the next few minutes.' Darrick frowned.

'Before I starve to death, I'll do that. People have been driven to do gruesome things when they starve. I'll not be one of them.'

'Stop it, both of you!' Sirendor had listened quietly, but seeing the Unknown nod at such desperation was too much. 'I refuse even considering failure. Since when do we do that? There is a way out. There always is.' He looked to Ilkar for help. The Julatsan smiled.

'Thanks, Sirendor. Although the only measure we could think of so far may sound a bit desperate in itself.' He grinned at Hirad. 'And guess who's the man to do it.'

ϡ

Denser kicked the chair in front of him. It didn't help. 'Feeling any better?'

'No.' He glared at the other man. 'I stayed here because I believed, I really believed, we could survive here. Especially since for whatever reason the Garonin are gone. And now everything's dying because of this bloody heat. Well, you've got your wish. There's hardly a trace of mana left, and no magic. Do you like it? I know I don't, especially the bloody sandstorm that destroyed what little crops we had!' The calm of the other man unnerved him.

'I understand your anger. I have no wish to die either. But I think we have to face the fact that we have failed. We cannot save this world or rebuild. We have to leave.'

'And how? Last time we opened a portal we still had plenty of mana. Now that's impossible. Tessaya, we're stuck here.' The wesman had aged a decade in the past two years. The Garonin had sapped so much mana from Balaia that the temperature had risen to the point of being unbearable. This world was dying. There wasn't enough food even for the few survivors. All this time Denser had marvelled at how well he was coping, because himself, he wanted to scream.

'There might be a way. My shamen can open portals, as well. We will need a human sacrifice, but since there will be many unwilling to leave that shouldn't be a problem.' Denser shook his head.

'No way.' He looked squarely at Tessaya. 'No one's dying so I can run away. If this is the last thing I can do for our people, so be it.'

ϡ

Hirad gaped at Ilkar. 'Have you met me?' The elf shrugged and offered an apologetic look. 'There's a reason why I went away. I don't hold with the beliefs and the entire ideology. Do you have any idea what it's all like?' Ilkar frowned.

'I know a few gentiles. I've seen them at their rituals, and they work. Not as loud and harmful as our magic, but it works, Hirad. And I haven't the faintest idea what your problem is with the ideology.' Hirad shook his head.

'You've got no idea. There's a death sentence for almost everything, and it isn't a clean death you get either.'

'That has nothing to do with the gentiles, though. It's a stupid system and a few sadistic rulers.' Hirad shrugged.

'Yeah, but they let it happen.'

'They are essentially peaceful. But this isn't a political debate. I need to know what you know.' Hirad shrugged.

'Not very much.' Ilkar sighed.

'Well, what I know from the gentiles I have seen at work I know that they have a certain pattern to their rituals. I also know that pattern. But I don't know if there are … any rules, if you can do any harm if you don't follow them, if the rituals can backfire.' He fell silent at the amused expression on Hirad's face.

'No, to all of them. Worst thing that can happen is nothing at all. I don't even think there are any evil rituals, although there are certain rumours that's possible. Pretty restricting, really.' Ilkar leaned in closer and spoke in a conspiratorial voice.

'Would it be possible, theoretically, to open a gateway to wherever we sent the rest of Balaia?' Hirad blew out his cheeks.

'That would be one hell of a ritual. I don't know. I mean … the shaman sent us to the demons' dimension, and the two kinds of magic are related, I'd guess. So, probably, yes. How … buggered if I know.' Ilkar beamed at him.

'Thank you, Hirad, that was all I needed. Would you help Erienne and me work out a ritual? Or two?' Hirad scratched his head.

'I will try, but don't expect too much from me there. You seem to know the score better than I do. What's the other ritual.' Ilkar smiled vaguely.

'A last attempt to ask the rest of us what they want. Those that aren't here. Try and reach them, if they are still out there. I am very certain we could include them.'

'Thraun's idea.' Ilkar nodded, although it wasn't a question.

'I wonder if he will ever get over losing Will.' Hirad shook his head.

'Did you ever hear Will talking about Thraun when he couldn't change back?' Ilkar shook his head by a fraction. 'He said he wasn't afraid that Thraun might kill him, because if he lost Thraun he might as well die anyway. And it wasn't the only occasion. There was some real affection between the two, and I would guess more than that. How do you get over something like that?' Ilkar stared blankly at his friend.

'Hirad, who would have thought you could look so deep? And without mocking them, too.' Hirad looked indignant.

'I don't mock a dead man. Or a mourning one.' Ilkar clapped him on the shoulder.

'Good on you, Coldheart. You're still able to surprise me. Well, let's find Erienne, then. I want to get started on this. Gods falling, who knows how long it's going to take us to work something out.'

ϡ

Denser felt sick. The face of the Unknown appeared before his mind's eye as he held the goblet, whose contents would kill him. Tessaya looked grave. To call him a friend would be a huge exaggeration, but they respected each other. 'Perhaps we meet again, one day, Tessaya.' His voice was, to his relief steady. 'I hope for you all this works. Good bye.' He drained it in one go. Outside, a huge amount of people were waiting to go through the portal. They knew he was giving his life, but he had asked they do not see him die. He knew how guilty he had felt when the Unknown had sacrificed himself. He didn't want anyone to feel that way because of him.

His head was beginning to swim. Tessaya's face was blurry, and his voice came through a haze. 'Good bye, Lord of the Mount.'

_ϡ_

_Something happened. Something was drifting, something was entering the space already occupied, something was … there. And it attached itself, painfully, like a drowning man pulling the swimmer under the surface, threatening both. Familiar. Known. But even so, it had to be cast aside, got rid of lest both drowned. And then it_

_ϡ_

fell to the floor, hard. Dazed, he looked around for his saviour. 'Hello? Can anyone hear me?' First, there was no answer. Then he heard hurried footsteps, and they all came and stared at him. Ilkar with a frown. Thraun with a completely unfathomable expression. Darrick with a smirk. Sirendor with an open, warm smile. Hirad with that horrible grin of his. The Unknown warrior with something between a glare and amusement. And Erienne with dread. He struggled to get to his … feet? He looked down, and he couldn't help feeling like the body parts appeared the instant he saw them. 'I'm dead.' Ilkar was the first to gather himself.

'You helped them escape. You died to open a gateway. Balaia is lost.' Infallibly logical, as always. He merely nodded. Hirad came to his side and helped him to his feet. He leaned on him and steered him towards Erienne. She quailed and shook her head.

'You're just passing through. You'll vanish.' Ilkar looked at her.

'I don't think so. He wouldn't be corporeal, but he is. He's here to stay.' He managed a smile, but it was a troubled one. 'Not that that's going to do you any good. We're trapped here and need to leave. But perhaps you know a way. You got here after all.'

* * *

_The idea of the rising temperature isn't me going ecological here but the conclusion I draw from Demonstorm. The demons are flooding Balaia with way too much mana and it gets cold. Vice versa, the Garoning draining the mana away, must make the temperatures rise, no?_


	2. Into the Blue

Hirad was feeling rather self-conscious. Ilkar's encouraging smile helped a bit. 'Basically it's not about what we say but what we think. Only if we want to pool our … I don't know … it isn't a power.' He looked to the elf for help.

'Minds, I'd suggest. We call them with our minds, it doesn't matter if we shout or whisper or just think of them hard and ask them without words. Only we must do it simultaneously and speech helps there.' Hirad smiled at him.

'Thanks, Ilks. Then I suggest we get started.'

'Do we have to undress?' Hirad stared at Sirendor.

'Feeling an urge to get naked?' Sirendor shrugged.

'Once ran into gentiles. They did.'

'Then you might have witnessed an initiation.' All eyes were suddenly on Denser. The Xeteskian cleared his throat. 'Gentiles were forbidden in Xetesk and every other college …' Ilkar raised a hand.

'Now, now, what's us, then, turnips? Julatsa never banned the gentiles.' Erienne smiled.

'Julatsa has a lot of elves. Their religion isn't that different, nor are their rituals. They would show more understanding. But in Dordover it was banned. And in Lystern, but they were the first college to allow it. Dordover followed soon after. Xetesk never did.' Hirad shook his head.

'To answer your question, Larn, no.' Sirendor grinned.

'Well, at least one person here speaking to me. But you mages all seem to know something about this, even if it was banned.' Ilkar's hand travelled to a red stone hung around his neck. Cone to think of it, Hirad had never noticed it. He opened his mouth to ask about it, when Denser spoke.

'Well, as I was going to say, that something's banned just makes it more interesting, doesn't it? In my rebellious days as a young man I decided to try it out. Did a dedication ritual, a bit of other stuff, and yes, it works. Then I got caught and beaten and decided to lay off it.'

'Did they let you get dressed before they started beating you?' Denser raised his eyebrows at Hirad, but Ilkar saved him.

'Can we get started now? We're all nervous, and it won't get better from just talking.' He handed an incense stick to Denser. 'I think you do the honours.' Denser smiled and lit it with his thumb.

ϡ

They had all watched with a sense of foreboding as Denser walked in a circle around them with the incense stick in his hand, muttering under his breath. Ilkar realised it was getting warmer inside the circle, and he knew it had nothing to do with the incense stick. He was feeling apprehensive. Witnessing a ritual was quite a bit different to performing one, and he was more than happy to let Denser take the lead in this. The Xeteskian set the incense stick into a small glass jar. It was odd, really, how they could still get whatever they needed. But it took more effort. Much more.

'Who's first?' Denser asked. Ilkar answered at once.

'Will.' Denser nodded. He looked at Thraun.

'Will Begman, if you can hear us, answer.' He waited for a moment before he continued. 'This is Denser calling and the Raven. Come on, talk to us. We've got to ask you something.' Thraun's expression was unreadable, but Ilkar noticed his eyes fixing a point behind Denser. He was holding on to his composure, but it wouldn't last. His last desperate hope was being snatched away from him.

'Perhaps we're just doing something wrong.' Thraun looked over to the elf and shook his head by a fraction. He wasn't fooled, and neither was Ilkar himself.

'Try Jandyr.'

'Jandyr … can you hear me? This is …'

'I hear you, Erienne.' The voice wasn't audible, just in their minds. It was an indicator how startled Hirad was that he didn't laugh about how Jandyr confused Denser's voice for Erienne's. Ilkar smiled at him.

'You of all people should be used to this.' Hirad glared at the Julatsan, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

'Yes, I hear elves talking in my head all the time. Don't know why the hell it still bothers me.'

'Shut up you two. Jandyr, could you come over here from wherever you are?'

'Erienne … I don't know. Not on my own. Can you guide me?'

'Focus on me Jandyr. Just on me. Can you see me?' Her eyes closed with concentration, and she stretched out her left hand.

'I see you.'

'Take my hand. Use it as an anchor. Feel my touch and make me feel yours. If you can do that, I can pull you through to us.' She stood like this for over a minute. Ilkar hardly dared to breathe for fear of breaking her concentration. Then her arm sank to her side and she smiled. And in their midst, slowly, Jandyr materialised. 'Welcome. Decoration's a little scarce, but as it looks that's the least of our problems.' Jandyr blinked.

'It's not my eyes, then, good.' He looked around. 'What is this place?'

'Long story. Been here for ages and still don't get it.' Jandyr stared at Hirad and grinned.

'At least you haven't changed. What exactly are you doing?' Ilkar looked at him.

'Giving all of us a choice. This place is going to kill us all. We will try to escape, but we don't know if that'll work. Otherwise we'll go where we called you from.'

'You will die, you mean.' Ilkar nodded.

'We might. Jandyr, you need to think if you want a second chance. Think hard.'

ϡ

Hirad had no sense of time in Ulandeneth, but he guessed that it took them the best part of five hours to call all those who had died, explain what was going on, and ask them to either come through to them or wish them luck wherever they went. It was a bit frustrating. Like Will, Richmond didn't answer at all, and apart from Jandyr none of them wanted to come. Will, Hirad thought, might still be somewhere. The little man had buried his own soul so deeply within himself he had died. Perhaps he was still unreachable but not gone. For Richmond it must mean that he had been destroyed, that he was gone. He looked at all of them, at the tears trickling silently from Thraun's eyes. Jandyr's hand rested on Thraun's shoulder, but the big warrior was in an agony that wouldn't be soothed.

'Thraun, I …' The look the blonde man gave him made him swallow. 'I don't know the first thing about college magic, but of this I have at least some clue. And … Will wasn't … I mean, he wasn't really himself, was he? Perhaps Denser couldn't reach him because … Gods, Thraun. You call him. If he can hear anyone, it's you.' Ilkar opened his mouth but Hirad glared at him. 'This is the last chance he's got. What's the worst that can happen?' Ilkar smiled.

'I was going to say, good thinking, Coldheart. Thraun, call him. And don't parrot Denser. Say what you would to get through to him.' The big warrior shook his head.

'It won't work.' Jandyr leaned close to him.

'If you don't try, you'll forever wonder if it might not have. This is Will we're talking about. Your Will.' Thraun's lower lip trembled.

'Will, if you're still around somewhere, come here. I know you want to if you can.' He closed his eyes. 'Gods … I think I can sense you as if you're next to me. What's stopping you?' He reached out like Erienne had done, and a jolt went through him as if he had reached into fire. He eyes snapped open and he looked at his hand. 'He can't get through. He was here, but he can't get through. He touched my hand.' Erienne had crossed the short distance and hugged him close, his head buried in her shoulder. Not for the first time, Hirad felt something like a breeze and wondered what it really was.

'If we're all clear what we want,' the Unknown said into the lasting silence, 'this would be the time to say it. To decide where we want to go.' Ilkar looked at him.

'It doesn't work that way. Erienne and I open the way, and we are carried where our heart goes. That is life where the rest of Balaia went, or where the dead went. It isn't a conscious choice.' The Unknown pursed his lips.

'Humour me.' Ilkar sighed.

'Very well. I want to live. I think.'

'Hirad?'

'Never a question.'

'Sirendor.'

'Same.'

'Erienne.' She looked at Denser and smiled.

'We're coming.'

'Darrick?' The General took a deep breath.

'Actually … No. I didn't want to live again. I mean, it was one hell of a ride, but … I'm done with it.' Hirad made to protest, but the Unknown cut across him.

'Thraun?' He merely shook his head. 'Jandyr?'

'I haven't the faintest idea. I'd rather not make a conscious prediction of something I might only think I want.' The Unknown looked at them all in turn.

'Thraun, Darrick … You will always be part of us. And we will one day meet again. Thraun, find Will. Wherever he is. The rest of us … I'll see you on the other side.'

ϡ

The first thing Hirad registered as they arrived was that it was cold. The second thing was that his prediction had been right: He was alive. Snow was falling lightly onto the grass that surrounded them. They were all gathering themselves. 'It's freezing.' Ilkar grinned.

'Thanks for pointing that out, I would never have noticed.' Hirad turned in a full circle and stared.

'Great. We have to arrive next to a frozen corpse of all places.' Ilkar's gaze followed his and a sigh escaped his lips.

It looked like the body of an adolescent, the face hidden under long dark hair. Hirad walked over and looked down on the body. 'Can't be dead long, snow's melting.' He knelt and turned him onto his back to examine. 'Poor kid, got a nasty cut on his forehead, but I doubt that's what ...' Ilkar's mouth fell open, but the scream that rent the air didn't come from him. Only now he noticed Thraun, who was living proof that none of them could ever have consciously chosen if they wanted to live or not. Hirad's eyes went from dead kid to Thraun and back, and suddenly his eyes went wide and he clamped a hand to his mouth, for once lost for words.

It wasn't an adolescent but a very young adult man. Blood from the vicious cut on his head was smeared on the left side of his face, but Ilkar had seen worse injuries. His nose was broken and his right eye black, and he was fuller than he had ever known him. He met Sirendor's eyes, who looked slightly alarmed. 'Who is that, Ilkar?' The Julatsan swallowed, but it was Erienne who answered.

'Will Begman. Gods in the ground, it can't be, but it's Will.'


	3. Fallen From Grace

_((Finally I have decided what I'll cross over with. None of those I thought. You can find a piece of my mind below, at the end of the chapter. The world I'm crossing into is that of The Witcher._

_Another thing is the rating, which has just gone up a few notches due to language and some rather ugly content.  
_

_On one word in particular: Shaman. The correct English plural is shamans. Barclay uses shamen, so I do that, too. Artistic license I guess, and who am I to argue with that?))_

* * *

'You ploughing fools! You think I am alone?' Thaler would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so dire. What had he expected? The king dead, he was the one who, ultimately, was to be made responsible. Never mind the murderer, get rid of the man who always got in the way. His two guards, supposed to protect him against precisely this, smirked, and he realised that they would help kill him while his only potential friend in the world was far away. He should have run. Now it was too late. His message was on the way, assuring the man he would be all right. How fun. 'Get done with it, then, you fucks.' His voice was rough, his pulse beating in his throat. He would not give them the satisfaction to beg. He'd die with dignity.

He felt the dagger slide into his flesh and suppressed a scream, merely drawing in his breath. He slumped against the door behind him, banging into it so hard it would be a miracle if the inhabitants didn't wake up. His strength was seeping out of him quickly, the last tirade, laden with expletives, never making it from his brain to his mouth. A pity, he thought. His monocle slipped from his left eye and Thaler heard the significant clink that told him it had shattered. When his assailant pulled the dagger free, he felt like his entire side was being ripped open, and at last he gave them the satisfaction to give his dying voice to the pain. His last conscious thought was that he wouldn't need his monocle any more.

Ϡ

Hirad had his arms slung around himself to stop freezing. It didn't help much. Thraun didn't seem to feel the cold. He was cowering beside the little man, his head in his lap. He had used snow to gently wash the blood off his face and was whispering a constant stream of pleas to open his eyes.

He wasn't dead, Ilkar had said, but unconscious. The Unknown knelt beside Thraun. 'Listen, we can't stay here. Carry him, but we've got to get somewhere warm.' Ahead of them there was a village. Hirad shook his head.

'How come he looks like he got into a bar fight?' Ilkar shrugged.

'Well, we're all an early stage of ourselves. So's he, apparently. But whatever happened to him, he evidently recovered, and he'll recover again. I'm not worried about his physical state. I'm worried that he's still as apathetic as he was when he died.'

'It isn't just that.' Jandyr had come over from where Will lay, his face a blank mask. 'Gods, but I hated him when he was at that age.' He shook himself visibly. 'That wound, it got him sick. Badly. Erienne saved his life back then, but she can't do it here. She says she cannot use the mana that's here.' Ilkar frowned and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

'She's right, it would rip her mind to shreds. Or mine. Jandyr, what kind of sickness did he get?' Jandyr looked at the prone figure on the floor that was, at last, stirring. He tore his eyes from the sight and looked straight at Ilkar.

'Lockjaw.'

ϡ

'I haven't … It's hers. Let go!' He thought he had screamed, but he couldn't hear anything.

'Will! Will, can you hear me?' He opened his eyes at the voice, and only in doing so realised that they had been closed. He tried to answer but no words came. There was a gentle touch against his cheek and he pressed into it. 'Gods Will, you're in there, I know you are. Don't try to talk, get it together. It's freezing, we've got to leave.' He relaxed. Thraun's face was hovering above him. He was confused. Thraun had no business being here, he had sent him away. But then he remembered …

'Thraun.' His voice was very quiet, but the word came out this time.

'I'm here.' Thraun's hand squeezed his, and he squeezed back as well as he could. 'Will, I'm going to carry you someplace warm, but I have to set you down for a moment.' There was a short loss of contact, but only a moment later Thraun hovered over him, pushed his arms underneath him and lifted him seemingly without effort. Will put his arms around his neck and managed a smile.

'Fancy seeing you.' His voice was rough and his head ached, but none of that mattered as long as Thraun was there. His eyes fell on Hirad, who offered him a wink. 'Get it together, my arse Thraun. I thought first I'm still in Dordover, like a hundred years ago. Bit more than ten, anyway.' Thraun let out a low growl.

'Shut up, Will.'

'Sure you want to put up with me?'

'Only if you quit babbling until you know what you're saying.' Will struggled against Thraun's hold on him until the big man stopped walking. 'Are you hurt?' Will let out a snort of laughter.

'Feel like my head's been kicked in. Felt like that once before and I know where it got me. Good thing Erienne's here or I wouldn't get very far.' He felt Thraun tense. 'What?'

'I can't cast, Will.' Her voice was high and shaky, and Will knew what it meant.

'Short reprieve I got.' He buried his face in Thraun's neck and fell silent for the rest of the walk. He remembered the white, now aware what it had been, and hoped fervently he wouldn't have to spend the rest of eternity there if he died.

Ϡ

A groan escaped Thaler's lips, moments before a foul tasting fluid was forced between them. Something pressed his tongue down, causing him to swallow. He wanted to turn away but was too weak. Blinking, he tried to chase the fog from his eyes and mind. A familiar red-framed face filled his view. 'Shani?' He jerked upright, nearly head-butting her in the process. Searing pain rippled through him and he sank back down, clutching at his side. He realised that he was lying on a soft bed rather than the street. And he was breathing. Every lungful of air sent a flare of pain through his body, but pain equalled life, and that in itself seemed to be a miracle. Shani obviously thought the same thing.

'Whoa, stay down. You're lucky to be alive.'

'I'll say.' He frowned. 'How is that, anyway?'

'You collapsed against my door, but when I showed up and made a racket they ran. Cowards. I dragged you inside. They've been creeping around the house ever since.' She swallowed. 'These are the most unlucky assassins I've ever seen. Thanks to a particularly vicious knife you've lost a lot of blood, but they didn't injure any vital organs. I don't know how to get out, though. You should be in hospital, not here, this wound is still serious, and it will take long to heal completely. Thaler, what the hell did you do?' He offered a humourless smile.

'I fucked up. Geralt murdered the King and I didn't stop him.' Shani flared.

'How dare you suggest …' Thaler cut across her.

'I'm telling you what they're thinking. I know I wasn't there because I wasn't supposed to, and I know that Geralt isn't a murderer. Same difference. I have to leave, at least until the succession is settled. And you might consider that, too, if they saw you helping me. Can you bandage me so that I can walk? I doubt I'd get very far right now.'

'You need time to recover,' Shani answered. He shook his head.

'No time.' Thaler struggled to a sitting position. 'Look, if I just get out of here I do believe they just might leave you alone. Long as I'm here, I'm a threat to you. Give me something to numb the pain, I'll manage.'

'And bleed to death in the process. Aside from that, where will you go? How do you suggest you get safely out of the city?' When he didn't answer, Shani reached out and squeezed his shoulder. 'Thaler … if you know how, maybe I can help you.' She folded her arms. 'How is it these people have turned against you anyway? Aren't they supposed to be working for you?'

'Supposed to, exactly. In fact, however, I've been a thorn in a few people's eyes, it seems.' Shani huffed.

'Indeed, how come people don't like being used by spies? I can't imagine.'

'I still don't get how posing as someone little better than a thug when in fact I am an agent of the King is so unforgivable.'

'You lied. You used me. You had me followed! Gods know what they'd have watched if I hadn't noticed them.' He struggled to a sitting position.

'I tried to keep you fucking safe, not just myself! I'm a dangerous man to be around. You should have figured that out by now. What are you doing here of all places anyway?'

'I moved,' Shani said drily. 'My house burned down.' Thaler shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

'Doesn't matter. Whatever you gave me is giving me strength. As far as I'm concerned, I owe you already without a chance of ever getting even. You're a sensible woman so I'll trust your judgement. Do you believe you are safe, or do you fear they will harm you for aiding me?' Shani looked at him, obviously wondering if it was wise to tell the truth.

'I … I believe they'll come after me in the end. I heard their threats.' Thaler could well imagine the sort of threats Shani got, and he had no doubt they would make good on them. If these men laid their hands on her she'd go through hell before being allowed to die. He leaned forward, staring up into her face. His voice was low, his expression serious. If she refused him now, they might both be dead.

'I think you're right. Now here's the thing. You saved my life, but you don't trust me much more than those dicks out there. So what'll it be? Do I have the permission to get your arse out of this fucked-up city?'

ϡ

The Raven reached a village only half an hour later. The only inn belonged to an old Balaian named Jake, who was kind enough to let them in even though they told him they had no way to pay him just now. Extricating what this place was without giving away they had only just come from another world in between Balaia and this one was a challenge in itself, but they managed. Erienne kept a careful eye on Will, who looked tired but otherwise perfectly healthy. That would change in the next few days, she was sure.

'I have a very odd question.' She tore her eyes from the little man and looked squarely at the ageing innkeep. 'Are there any healers around?' He raised his eyebrows.

'A mage comes by now and then, but he's not a healer. He's due next week, you can ask him. That cut the boy's got's going to heal all right, though. Doesn't look too deep.' Erienne sighed.

'Perhaps we won't need a healer. Just perhaps.'

It became clear, however, that they did. It started after a few days with an aching neck. Will tried and failed to convince them it was nothing to worry about. By the time the mage should arrive, Will was shut into a dark room under Denser and Erienne's care. They hardly let anyone in except Thraun, who barely left the little man's side. Jandyr was very quiet but refused to see his friend, dreading to cause him too much excitement.

'What on earth is it he's got, anyway?' Hirad asked. 'I mean, there must be something that can be done.' Ilkar shook his head.

'No, nothing other than magic.'

'What exactly is happening to him?'

'Well, basically it's cramping. But not just a bit of a cramped leg. A sound, a touch, anything can set it off. All the muscles in his back lock so hard they can break his vertebrae. He's feverish and in constant pain and dying.'

'And if I didn't know better I'd say he's losing it.' Denser looked tired. He had joined them only minutes ago, leaving Erienne alone with Thraun and Will for the moment. Sirendor frowned.

'Lockjaw doesn't do anything to the mind.' Hirad raised his eyebrows.

'How d'you know?' Sirendor rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'Watched someone die of that. Guy was perfectly clear. What makes you think his mind's afflicted?' Denser shrugged and slumped into a chair.

'What he keeps saying. That he's sorry, and that he didn't want to do any of it. Keeps muttering names, too. Erienne said she knew one of the people, but he's been dead for ages.' Ilkar considered for a moment.

'Odd. What names?' Denser looked at the elf.

'I don't know any of them. One was some Jeryl Mardel, that was the last one he said, the one Erienne knew.' Sirendor stiffened.

'I knew him too. He was a tradesman in Dordover, I met him the only time I went there. He was murdered during my stay.' He frowned and looked at Denser. 'Remember any other names?' Denser shook his head.

'Not really. Thraun's the only one who gets what's haunting him I think, but he's even more quiet than usual.' Sirendor gave him a searching look.

'I think Erienne might know, too. Or guess. Did she send you out?' Denser nodded.

'Told me to get some sleep.' Sirendor turned his gaze upon Jandyr.

'Just how long have you known each other?' The elf licked his lips.

'A decade. Although I know Thraun and Erienne much longer than Will.'

'Anything we should know?' Jandyr shook his head.

'Nothing I could think of.' Sirendor glared at him.

'Were you hitmen before you joined the Raven?' Jandyr bridled.

'Gods, no. We did recovery jobs. We're not hitmen.'

'What did you kill those seven people for, then? Everyone thought it was a madman who murdered his lovers.' Jandyr looked away.

'It wasn't. Well, yeah, it was but …'

'What on earth are you two on about?' It was the first time the Unknown had spoken all evening. He wasn't used to facing a danger he couldn't fight with a sword. 'A man's dying and all you can do is discuss an ancient sex crime in Dordover that was solved ages ago?' Hirad looked at Sirendor, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

'Yeah, what's this all about?' Sirendor met his eye.

'A bit more than ten years ago … Well, ten years before I died, that is, I was in Dordover. City was in uproar, because there was some stranger killer who had done in five people. All men, all after sleeping with them. First one was horrible, his entire abdomen ripped to shreds. Second and third were married and had their throats cut. Four and five were not married and killed more viciously, stabbed in the gut but not as brutal as the first. Six was Jeryl Mardel. Perfectly nice, a bit obviously queer, but that's his business. He sold seeds, and that was when I was still just a farmer's son. He was said to sell best quality hemp seeds and we considered selling to a rope maker. I remember that he was in quite a hurry when I saw him, because he was going to meet someone and he was very excited. Next day he was dead.' Sirendor looked at Jandyr. 'Before I left, another guy was dead, and then, the day I rode out of Dordover they were all celebrating because the murderer had been caught trying to rape someone and had been shot by a guard. So which of you did it, and why? And why did you cover it as a sex crime?' It wasn't Jandyr who answered, very quietly.

'It wasn't a cover.' Sirendor's eyes snapped to Hirad, whose eyes were fixed firmly on Jandyr. 'Was it, Jandyr?' The elf shook his head.

'No. And even though that was the official explanation all the time, no one believed it was a normal sex crime, either. Everyone seemed to think is was someone from the north-east, from around Merrybrook. You see, they don't like this kind of thing up there. A man sleeping with a man warrants a death sentence, and the execution is not getting your head chopped off. You're raped to death in front of the village, especially the male minors, to make an example. You would know, Hirad.' The barbarian nodded. There was a haunted look on his face.

'Kind of thing that never leaves you. Horrible.'

'The offence or the punishment?'

'Offence, my arse. Like Larn said, no one's business.' Ilkar smiled vaguely.

'True. So what was it about, then? Not a hate crime, but what? Just some madman?' Jandyr shook his head.

'Jealousy, or rather a very broken heart. The murderer, the guy, he was betrayed and it broke him. Took revenge on the bloke that hurt him, sliced his guts to bits in his anger. Then he went and found two married men who betrayed their wives and killed them for being traitors. Far as I know that cost him his belief in people altogether and he killed anyone he got into bed. Until it all ended.' The Unknown raised his arms and shook his head.

'Because he was shot. I don't get what this part of ancient history has to do with Thraun and Will.'

'Only he wasn't shot,' Sirendor said. 'Why's Thraun still alive?' All eyes snapped to Jandyr. Hirad shook his head.

'Nah, Larn, you don't know Thraun. He'd never do that.' Sirendor looked at him. Hirad looked away, apparently well aware that his answer didn't quite fit the question.

'No, imbecile. But of course you know what I mean. He should be a victim. Will's the murderer.' Hirad showed no reaction to that, not that Sirendor was surprised. Jandyr got to his feet.

'I hated his guts for this, you know. But he's not insane as I thought first. He's stable and wouldn't hurt a hair on Thraun's head. And I've come to be his friend. He's a good person who made a dreadful mistake, and it will haunt him forever. Thraun knows, of course. I'm going to see him. If that mage doesn't come very soon it's my last chance.'

ϡ

No mage arrived that day or the next, and Hirad noticed the Unknown wasn't all that worried. The revelation what Will had done in the past had shocked them all, and Hirad remembered that at their first encounter he had disliked him. He had later developed a grudging respect for the little man who refused to be cowed by Thraun in the shape of the wolf. Now he found he couldn't bring himself to think anything but highly about someone who had given his life fighting by his side for no reward at all except the survival of the rest of the world.

Will was rarely conscious. Denser and Erienne did what they could without magic, the former mostly because Erienne showed neither surprise nor shock about what she said she hadn't known before. He was her friend, she had told them very firmly, and she didn't care about anything else. Sirendor had gone to talk to him some time earlier and was now staring at a point behind Hirad. 'So what did you ask him?' Sirendor blinked.

'Sorry. You said?' Hirad tutted.

'Did he talk to you?' Sirendor nodded.

'Yeah. I asked him about the killings, and he didn't even try to deny them. Kept glancing over at Thraun who was staring daggers at me. He then said he knows he can't stay with us now we know and that that's better really because he's a coward.'

'Funny how he knows that when I don't.' Sirendor offered a wry grin.

'The Unknown doesn't want him to stay. You know that as well as I do. Neither does Ilkar.'

'What about you? You're a people person, Larn. Tell me what to think.' Sirendor sighed.

'I … I like him. Completely unfounded, illogical sympathy. But I like most people, Hirad.'

'And more often than not, you're right. Take Denser for example. He's really a good bloke, but I hated him, wanted to kill him even. You still don't even think it's his fault you died.' Sirendor shrugged. 'You know, the Unknown can't decide for all of us. Will's a good fighter, there's no lock he can't open, and there's courage in him all right.'

'He doesn't look like he's got a lot of stamina.' Hirad scratched his head.

'Yeah … well, he looked a lot more wiry when I met him. If he did it once, he can get there again.' He looked at his oldest friend with a very serious expression. 'I don't want to send someone away who has already become a part of us. It simply isn't right. I mean, if he'd stuck with us all this time and would have told us now, we wouldn't have ever considered sending him away, not even the Unknown. It isn't his fault he couldn't be there because he died.'

'You think he's got the gut for what we do then? He died because he lost it.' Hirad smiled and leaned back in his chair.

'He'll get there. If that bleeding mage shows up, that is.' He paused. 'That aside, he was completely alone. Thraun was a wolf and scared shitless. And the rest of us … he hadn't been with The Raven long enough to rely on us as completely as you would. And if I felt alone in a situation like that, I might crack as well. Anyone might. He's just got to learn that he's never alone.'

The door was swept open and a blizzard came in, carrying a young man in a thick fur cloak with it. The arrival banged to door shut. All faces in the guest room were on him, some smiling, most, however, with open hostility. The man was oblivious.

'Jake? Jake I'm dropping my shopping list off here. I don't care for the weather out there. At all.' A few people laughed. The innkeep walked over at a brisk pace and hugged the young man. Hirad wondered why some people looked so scared. He had friendly eyes and a kind voice and merely a trace of a lilting accent.

'Come to the fire, Garvain. Need a hot drink?'

'Yeah, sounds like just the right thing. Really, once one invasion's over there's the next. I'm half glad I missed the one in between.'

'Invasion?' Hirad echoed. Jake was a talkative man, but he hadn't mentioned a war or an invasion. Garvain grinned at him.

'You types. Balaians. You're preferable to monsters, I'll give you that.'

'Thanks a bundle. Where did that snowstorm come from? When I was out there wasn't so much as a breeze.'

'Weather's a bit freaky this end of the country. What do you think why no one leaves their house unless they must? We know how it gets. No one's going to come or go in the next five days.' Hirad's face fell.

'Couldn't a mage melt a way or something?' Garvain blinked at him.

'Why would they?'

'There's one supposed to come here.'

'Indeed. And what would you do with a mage if you had one? Seeing how you're all scared of them.'

'A few of my best friends were mages on Balaia, I'm not scared of them.' Garvain's face lit up.

'In that case, you've found one. How can I help you?'

* * *

_((Afterthought:_

_I had considered Dragon Age, A Song of Ice and Fire, and The Ascendants of Estorea for crossover worlds._

_The first would be easiest. Mostly I wanted to borrow the country, Ferelden, and Jowan aka Levyn. I would have taken him with his new identity, but somehow I didn't really want the setting._

_Second would be a problem. I would have had to place the story before the events of the books since I haven't the faintest idea where the hell this story is going. I couldn't have borrowed a character for that reason and would have chosen a time before the Mad King. In other words, I might as well invent something of my own._

_The last would be an obvious choice, as it's a Barclay book as well, but I'll rather keep that in the back of my head for a different purpose._

_I have now very recently played The Witcher, am a few days into The Witcher 2. Now the advantage over Dragon Age is that it feels more compatible with the Raven, language- and otherwise. I will not borrow much, only two characters (apart from the odd mentioning of someone those two know) who I know make no personal appearance in part 2.))_


	4. Mages and Fugitives

For once, Will was completely on his own. Garvain was a very patient man, Ilkar decided. They had all talked at once, telling him what they needed. He still stood there with the ghost of a smile on his face and waited for them to be quiet.

'We need a healer.' Ilkar managed to say into a momentary silence. The Unknown frowned and shook his head. 'You don't have to love him, but we can't let him die. It stands against everything I am.' Garvain nodded at him.

'What's the injury?'

'Not an injury, that one's no trouble. Lockjaw.' Garvain's eyes went wide.

'Since when?' Ilkar shrugged.

'A little over a week. And he's got it bad.' He took a deep breath. 'I know you can't promise anything, but please try.' Garvain took a deep breath.

'I will. I'm not a good healer, though. I can cast a basic healing spell without killing anything, but … I really can't promise that I'll be able to help.'

'Perhaps he's not supposed to live.' The Unknown had spoken very quietly, but they all stared at him as though he had yelled. Thraun's eyes were red, but his depression was chased away and replaced with sudden anger.

'How dare you talk like that?' His deep voice was husky and strained. 'How dare you condemn him?' Hirad stepped between the two quickly.

'Whoa. Thraun, he's shocked and he doesn't mean that. Unknown, I hope to all the Gods you really don't mean that. He's a person, not a rabid dog. Of course he's supposed to live.'

'Well, if he does, he can go wherever he likes, but not the same direction I do.'

'Surely this isn't something that should be discussed now,' Ilkar said sharply. 'Erienne, please bring Garvain up to Will. Thraun, I think you should go too. He might not live to see the end of the spell.' Thraun nodded and strode out of the room. The Unknown rose.

'Garvain, this man's a murderer.' Ilkar glared at the Unknown. Garvain raised his hands.

'I know how Balaian mages tick. If there's the slightest chance you can save someone, you're honourbound to try. No matter what college, no matter if it's a nobleman or a smith or a whore. Our mages here could take a leaf out of their book. I'm going to help him. I don't care who he is.' He looked at the Unknown with some defiance. 'People tend not to trust me, and they've got a reason. Mages are feared everywhere, it seems, and it drives some of them to become the vile monsters the people think they are. They fight for their rights so much they forget that they're no longer fighting for something, but against the rest of the world. I lost friends that way. But if only one of them had showed regret and asked me for help, I'd have given it gladly and without question. So … I don't care what you guy did.'

ϡ

Ilkar followed Erienne and Garvain upstairs. From what he had heard of Garvain, a few – very few – mages from Balaia had some magic here as well. He hardly dared to hope he would be one of them, but he'd only ever know if he listened into himself very cautiously and never gave up hope.

Garvain looked at the little man with some doubt. Ilkar couldn't blame him. Will's face was ashen, his breath ragged, and his skin hot and sweaty. 'Who's the one he trusts the most?' Erienne smiled.

'That would be Thraun.'

'You've got to hold him down. I'll try and kill the infection and detect any damage to his spine. But whatever I can do, he needs rest. Emotionally as well as physically. Keep that big man away from him. Whatever happened, he can't have to deal with accusations now.'

'I'll keep him safe.' Thraun's voice was gruff. Erienne placed a hand on his arm.

'So will I.' Thraun pulled away from her. 'No, hear me. I don't care. I know and love you both, no matter what he did.' Thraun spun around and swept Erienne into a rib-crushing embrace. Ilkar smiled.

'Come on, Thraun, let's help Garvain here save him. We'll sort out the Unknown another time.' He took a deep breath. 'This isn't over.' Thraun released the woman and nodded to the native mage. Garvain smiled.

'Hold him down. He's got to …' Thraun shook his head.

'I know.' He crawled onto the bed and caressed Will's cheek, his touch light enough not to harm him in his state. 'You hear me?' Will nodded.

'I'm awake, it's all right.' He opened his eyes and looked at Garvain. 'Can I die in the attempt?' The look he received in reply was all the answer he needed. 'Very well. Erienne … thank you. For your faith in me, for you friendship. If I don't get through this, keep Thraun safe.' The Dordovan nodded, her lower lip trembling. 'Thraun … You look after yourself. If I don't … no, you need to hear this. If I don't make it, you promise me to always remember who you are. You are a man, Thraun, and don't you ever forget it.' Thraun nodded, not daring to hold him, lest he cause one of the seizures. Garvain nodded at the big blond man, and Thraun leaned over Will, ready to keep him in place.

Garvain's eyes closed, his arms reached out to the two men on the bed, and he started muttering quietly under his breath. At first, nothing happened. Then a low humming sound came from Will, swelling into a moan and then into a low, suppressed scream. After a few seconds that seemed to last for eternity, the scream died, and Ilkar feared he had slipped away.

Then suddenly, violently, Will's back arched. An agonised wail emerged from his tortured, pained face, and Ilkar was certain that whatever Garvain was doing, it was killing the little man. If it didn't, his unnatural pose would. At last, after what felt like an hour, Will slumped onto the sheets. A trail of blood was running from his nostrils and his mouth, and he lay silent and motionless. Thraun placed a shaking hand above his nose before he removed it with a deep sigh of relief.

'He's alive,' he announced. 'What happens now?' Garvain opened his eyes and looked at the scenery before him as if he saw it all for the first time.

'He's not safe. He'll be better for now, but I couldn't defeat the sickness. I am no healer. But he has more time.'

ϡ

Will had slept through two full days and nights. Garvain spent very little time in company, and if he did enter the guest room, silence fell almost immediately. Ilkar wondered if there was a reason for that, but then he decided it was probably just the fact he was a mage. Nothing new there.

The village they had come to was called Stonewash. They were very far up north, in a country called Kovir. According to the locals it was late autumn now, and a rather mild one at that. Ilkar dreaded the winter.

'What are you going to decide?' Ilkar blinked and looked at Hirad.

'Regarding what?' Hirad tutted.

'What I've been saying the last half hour or so. We'll all have to make a decision about Will. What's yours?'

'As long as he needs my pendant, he stays.' Hirad grinned. Ilkar had given the little man the pendant he was wearing after Garvain was finished with his spell. He had told Thraun Will shouldn't take it off but had refused to say more.

'Am I about to learn what that thing is about, then?' Ilkar offered an enigmatic smile.

'I don't think so. Let it be said though that Will won't die as long as he wears it.'

'So you helped him.' Ilkar nodded.

'I guess so.' Hirad prodded him.

'You're on his side then.' Ilkar sighed.

'I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever sleep easily sharing a camp with someone like that.' Hirad leaned back in his seat.

'He didn't seem particularly murderous when we travelled with him. And from what I hear of Garvain, the heroes of this time aren't exactly known for their clean slate.' Ilkar rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'I've heard the stories, too, Hirad. I don't know if I believe half of it.'

'Have you talked to him?' Ilkar looked back up at him.

'No. And I don't want to, either.' Hirad got to his feet and dusted himself off.

'Neither have I, but I'll do that now. Sirendor spent quite some time with him. He says he doesn't say it but he'd like to stay with us. He should, Ilks, think about it. He died. For us, protecting you mages.' Ilkar took a deep breath.

'If he's to stay with us, he's got to be able to keep up, and right now I doubt he will. I can't see myself trusting him like I should any time soon, and I will not make a stand for him.' Hirad walked over to the door.

'Having designs on Thraun, are you?'

'Don't be ridiculous.' Hirad grinned.

'Then I don't see why you should be worried. I'm going to tell him exactly what he's got to do to stay. And anyway, like you said, he's still got your pendant. We can't leave him.'

ϡ

Will asked him to come in at once after he had knocked. Erienne was with the little man, searching him for any signs of lasting damage. 'Leave us, please,' Will said quietly. 'I wondered when you'd come.' Hirad raised his eyebrows.

'Did you? Why?' Will smiled sadly.

'Matter of time. You know about me and Thraun, I assume, and you cannot stand for it. I know the sort of punishment your people have for someone like me, but I ask you to refrain.'

'I don't have the proper training for that anyway.' He shook his head. 'I'm not hear to hurt you. I want to talk to you.' Will nodded, wearing a wry smile.

'Yeah, right.'

'You've been sworn into The Raven. I won't have you kicked out. You've got me behind you, as well as Erienne, Denser, and Sirendor. Never mind Thraun and Jandyr. You want to stay?' Will looked at him, holding his gaze for half a minute.

'I do. And I know I've got to get my strength back. What about Ilkar and the Unknown?' Hirad shrugged.

'Six against two, and Ilkar … he doesn't know what he thinks.' Will smiled.

'I can't blame him. Hirad, why don't you hate me?' Hirad sat down on a chair next to the window.

'I can't hate you for loving someone. And that other thing … you're not a madman incapable of affection. If Thraun were to hurt you I don't know what you'd do, but I don't think we'll ever find out.'

'I'd never be able to hurt him.' Will looked at a point behind Hirad. 'I'd sooner do away with myself.' Hirad clapped him on the shoulder.

'Don't. I have a feeling we'll need all the hands we can have. And we'll find a proper healer for you. Just you wait.'

ϡ

Arriving in the small village named Stonewash, Thaler realised this was definitely the lowest he had ever fallen - covers notwithstanding. Shani looked calm enough, taking the change from one country to the next in stride. 'That's what you get for travelling with children.' Shani blinked at him, and he shook his head. 'Never mind. How can you be so calm? We set foot in Temeria, we're dead.' Shani sighed.

'I know. One day we can go back. Right now we've got to make the best of the situation. And Kovir isn't the worst place to go, I think.'

'Declare yourselves!' They both jumped at the harsh voice.

'Shani and Thaler,' she said at once. He wondered if that was a mistake.

'Can you verify your identity?' Thaler's eyebrows shot up.

'Come again?'

'Can you verify your identity?' A small hand reached for his arm, but he shrugged her off.

'Is that any way to welcome visitors? Who do you fucking think you are?' One of the two men looked cowed, the other stood his ground.

'I am sorry, everyone has to be able to verify their identity, what with all the refugees. If you can't you are asked to see the mayor to be registered.'

'Thaler, I'm certain it has nothing to do with anything.' He forced himself to look at Shani. 'Listen, they're a bit strange so far up north. And I've heard rumours that some odd magic has brought people from another world.' She looked at the guard. 'Is that true?' The man nodded.

'Exactly. And the King has now decreed that all those not native to Kovir need to register. Everyone is, here.' Thaler brushed him aside with a harsh gesture.

'These refugees, as you call them, have come thirty years ago. If I managed to pick up their language, you will have whatever information you need of them. Don't you do censuses here?' He didn't wait for an answer, interrupting the guardsman by taking a step closer and invading his personal space. 'I'm registered at home, in Temeria. You cannot get the information that I do, in fact, exist from there, by any chance?' The guard shook his head.

'O am sorry, that's impossible.' Thaler forced himself to look put off. He deflated visibly and stepped back again.

'Very well, then I guess we will see the mayor.' When the guard turned his back on them, he exchanged a glance with Shani, who grinned broadly. 'Perfect,' he mouthed soundlessly.

The mayor, it turned out, was a busy man. They weren't the only ones waiting to be seen, either. There was a group of five people already present at the office. They were quiet, the typical kind of quiet that indicated they had stopped in mid-conversation the moment someone entered. One man looked angry. Thaler offered a curt nod and decided to ignore them. The others did likewise before continuing in an undertone. Thaler had no problem recognising the language of Balaia, and he decided to listen. He sat down on a chair and leaned back against the wall. He shut his eyes as if to doze, but opened the left one by a fraction to watch them. Balaians were usually that easy to fool.

'Very well, Coldheart, let's get this settled right now,' the angry looking man growled. He had a shaven head and would be an impressive figure when he got to his feet. Another, an elf, Thaler noticed, smiled vaguely but remained silent. Coldheart had a scarred face and shaggy braided hair the colour of rust.

'Right. We don't have to ask Thraun or Jandyr, can we agree on that?' The bald man nodded. 'Larn?' One of the group cringed. 'Come on now, you've got to pick a side.' Larn took a deep breath.

'Just for the record, I hate you, Hirad, and I'll some day call in a huge favour for making me do this.' Hirad Coldheart grinned.

'Right. Talk, Sirendor.'

'I think he would deserve a chance. But I also think he needs being watched. And trained. And I don't know if we can do any of that. I like him, but I don't think it is a good idea to keep him with us. Sorry, Hirad.' His eyes travelled to the fifth person, a tall man with black hair and a skullcap. He looked tired. 'What about you? Erienne's back at the inn with those three, we're not going to tell her what you said.' The man snorted.

'That's likely.' Hirad Coldheart smiled.

'He's right. I promise, I won't say.' The man in the skullcap straightened himself.

'Very well then. I don't trust him. I don't know if I ever will. He should go. He said so himself, and with Ilkar that makes us the majority.' Hirad looked crestfallen, and the elf raised both hands.

'He's still got my pendant, and I'll want that back. So unless you want to be murderers yourself, you'll leave it with him for now, and that means we're stuck here.' He took a deep breath. 'That being said, I don't know. I really don't. There are two things I want you all to consider, though. You first, Unknown: If he hadn't died and we had learned about the murders now, if Will had been with us through all the time, would you still want him gone?' The bald man made to answer, but faltered before he spoke.

'I don't think so.' Hirad smiled at the elf.

'Thanks, Ilkar.' The elf glared at them all in turn.

'And now you, Denser. What exactly is the reason you're not a bloody smear on a castle wall?' The black-haired man blinked at him.

'Excuse me?'

'Remind me of our first encounter, Hirad. What did you think of our Xeteskian friend here?' Sirendor snorted but refrained from answering. Hirad merely shrugged. 'You wanted him dead. You wanted him dead so badly you would have killed him. After the battle, after your chat with your dragon. The only thing that stopped you was The Unknown.' He turned his gaze to Denser. 'Isn't that right? He'd have cut you open groin to throat if The Unknown hadn't been there, and that would have been murder. Yet you trust Hirad. Gods in the ground, we all do.'

'It's hardly the same thing.' Thaler had no idea why anyone would be referred to as The Unknown, but apparently the bald man was meant by that. 'Hirad was righteously angry and trying to wrap his mind around the death of one of us.' Ilkar shook his head.

'My point is, … the more I think about it, the more I think Hirad's got this one right. As Sirendor said, Will deserves a chance. And we haven't got anything better to do than to watch and train Will anyway, seeing how we have no money nor contacts nor any idea where we are, even. Sorry, Unknown. If the majority decides, Will stays.' Sirendor looked relieved, if anything. For a moment it seemed as though The Unknown would protest, but then he gave a curt nod.

'Fine. Now let's drop this before it gets emotional. Those two must already think we're mummers.' Ilkar's eyes flicked over Thaler and Shani.

'I don't think they understand us.' The girl raised her hands.

'We … we don't want trouble.' Her use of her own language drew a grin from Hirad, confirming what Ilkar had said. Thaler decided to disillusion them. He was aware he had an accent, but he found the words he needed all right.

'You're only half wrong. You're from Balaia, not from the northern kingdoms. Are you here to see the mayor?' The elf sighed.

'We're from a north all right, but not from this north.' He rose and offered his hand. 'Name's Ilkar.' He glanced at Shani. 'The way you sound you already are in trouble. Need help?' Shani shrugged and looked at Thaler for support. He frowned.

'No, we're fine.' Hirad grinned at them.

'Well, if you change your mind, you find us at the tavern. Since there's only one, you're not going to miss it.' He seemed to hesitate. 'Look, I guess you're not from here, either, but you wouldn't know a healer? We have a very sick man with us.' Thaler raised his eyebrows.

'What's he got?'

'Lockjaw.' Thaler looked at Shani.

'Can you do something about lockjaw?' he asked in their tongue. She blinked.

'I can try but cannot promise.' Thaler repeated this to Hirad. By now all eyes were on him. Thaler promised in Shani's name to go to the tavern directly after their meeting with the mayor. For some reason, however, he felt he didn't want to go anywhere near these people unarmed.


	5. True Dedication

The sour expression on Shani's face spoke volumes. Thaler was well aware that she didn't trust him at all, and carrying a knife didn't improve that. Shani's sullen silence was not only depressing, it also caused his thoughts to circle around the fact that he wasn't healing. Small wonder, travelling all the way to Kovir, but he didn't have to be a medic to know this wasn't good. Nor was the fact that the pain had transformed into a throbbing ache deep within him when he didn't move and a raging fire when he did. He hadn't told Shani any of this, of course, whenever she had asked him how he felt, knowing full well how dangerous that was. 'Why do you fear them? They just need help.' Her words shook him out of his reverie.

'Finally. I already wondered when that one would come.' She glared at him. Thaler sighed. 'I know a warrior when I see one. And at least two of those were exactly that, Shani. Our situation is precarious enough. I'm not walking to the scaffold like a sheep, and neither are you.'

Entering the inn, he found the group of people at once. He approached carefully, pulling himself up to his full height, which would still be dwarfed by at least two of the men before him if they got to their feet. 'Shani here is a medic. She doesn't speak your language, so you'll have to talk to me.' He saw two new faces that hadn't been at the mayor's, one of them another elf. 'Name's Thaler. I know in a case of emergency I don't stand a ploughing chance, but try anything stupid and I'll give you a fight you'll remember.' The words weren't understandable for Shani, but the snarl in his voice was unmistakeable, it seemed.

'Leave them alone,' she hissed. He ignored her.

'Shani insists that we see your patient.' Hirad stared at them.

'Gods in the ground, you sure you don't need help yourselves? You being hunted or anything?' Thaler glowered at him.

'How's that your fucking problem?'

'I'll tell you what our fucking problem is.' The Unknown spoke in a low voice, but it held authority. 'Someone's dying, and I'm tempted not to believe that you can offer any help.' Thaler folded his arms.

'Then don't. See if I care.' Ilkar raised his hands.

'Whoa. Unknown, drop it. Seriously, you're as bad as Hirad sometimes. Look, we're not used to having to beg. Truth is, we cannot pay you. We can only appeal to your kindness. Our friend is dying.' Thaler ignored him and kept staring at the Unknown.

'I like to know who I'm talking to. Who're you? Unknown isn't a name, even for a Balaian.'

'My name is Sol. I'd prefer if you don't use it.' Thaler opened his mouth and closed it. He looked at Shani.

'Out of their mind, the whole lot of them.'

'Have you any idea what lockjaw does to a man? I don't care if they're mental, I'll try and help him.' Thaler flexed his fingers.

'I know what ploughing lockjaw is, thanks. I didn't even know that there was a way to cure it. Frankly, I think we should stay clear of these people. They're in as dire a need for money as we are, I daresay. They cannot even pay you.' Shani threw him a look of utter contempt.

'You know what? When I'm done with their man, I'm done with you too. I'm walking.' She looked pointedly away from him and gestured to Hirad to lead the way. She glared at Thaler. 'Tell them I need curare, or valerian if that can't be found. Then you're welcome to fuck off, to use your language.' She followed Hirad and a very tall blond man out of the room.

ϡ

Will didn't look sick, Shani decided and gave voice to her thoughts, knowing full well they couldn't understand her. She proceeded to palpate his neck and back, finding tension. The room was uncomfortably warm, but Shani assumed he liked it that way and said nothing. A soft knock on the door interrupted her. Knowing that calling was pointless because no one could understand her, she opened the door, revealing Thaler. 'Go fuck a mule.' He was unimpressed.

'Curare or valerian, you say? There.' He extended two pouches with a healthy amount of the respective herbs. 'Valerian I understand, but curare? Isn't that poisonous?'

'Well, I wouldn't expect _you_ to know.' Shani turned her back on him again and the door closed behind her.

'In case it interests you,' she heard his voice in her back, 'a mage helped him. Your guy was close to death a few days back. Garvain, the mage, said it'll come back, though, and I believe him. The herbs are from him. I promised him I'd find the coin to pay him, but he refused.'

'The valerian would calm him, and he'll need that. But curare can sedate him.' Silence followed that. 'What?' she asked, glowering at Thaler.

'I just wondered if we should find something to relax his muscles. Or are you going to call me a simpleton for asking that?' Shani smiled, despite herself.

'No. But both herbs do that, as well. You're perfectly right of course. Would you … would you please tell them he has to take what I give him?' Thaler leaned back against the door and ran his hands over his face.

'If he's got lockjaw, all you must do in order to kill him is wait,' he said in a strained voice. He did tell them, though. At least, that was what she thought. Not that she could understand a word of what he said to them.

'I'm really screwed,' she said in an undertone.

'Should I translate that, too?'

'No need. Thaler … Are you all right?' His face had turned sheet white. Thraun had rushed past her and grabbed his arm before he could slide to the floor. Shani stepped close to him and laid a hand on his forehead. She blanched, feeling the intense heat emanating from him.

'You fool,' she whispered.

ϡ

Watching Shani looking after her two patients was one of the most impressive things Ilkar had ever seen. He wasn't certain he liked that Thaler person any more than he liked Will, but Shani cared. Shani also cared about the complete stranger whose life was in her hands. He had tried to talk Will into trusting her, had tried to tell Thraun the same, but Will insisted he didn't need something for his nerves, thus refusing the valerian. The inevitable outcome was the disease coming back with a vengeance not two weeks after Garvain had treated him. The only thing keeping him alive was the pendant, but if he didn't accept Shani's help soon, the pain was likely to drive him mad.

Shani's lilting language sounded in his back. The elf turned around and listened, trying and failing to make sense of the gibberish. There were tears in her eyes, the desperation obvious. Ilkar decided this had to end. Thaler was confined to bed with a horrible infection that might yet claim his life, so there was no one to translate for them. Ilkar made up his mind. He shook his head at her and she fell silent. Gently, he took Shani's hand and squeezed. 'Thaler?' he asked. Shani shook her head. Ilkar looked at her. 'I need to see Thaler. With you.' Shani answered, talking very deliberately, but he didn't understand a word. 'That is exactly the problem.' Ilkar indicated the pouch hanging on her belt where she kept her herbs and held out his hand. With a slight frown, she gave it to him. Ilkar pointed upstairs, holding up the pouch. 'Thaler,' he insisted. Ilkar very much doubted she understood what he intended, but she relented and led the way.

Thaler sat up when they entered, and there was a short exchange between the two. His voice was strained and quiet. The tone between them was the usual forced calm on Shani's part and what sounded like cynicism on Thaler's, despite his weakness. Ilkar waited patiently until they were done. 'So, there's still life out there besides Shani,' Thaler said at last. 'Good to know.' Ilkar smiled.

'She's isolating you for your own safety. Another infection added to yours, however slight, would kill you.' Thaler huffed.

'Are you sure you sure you need me to translate? You echo her perfectly already.' He shook his head. 'Don't answer that. What is it?'

'Will refuses to take the valerian. He says he doesn't need something for his nerves.'

'I thought Shani wanted to treat him with curare outright?' Ilkar shrugged.

'I haven't the faintest idea, and I cannot ask her. Someone needs to tell Will why he has to take something he believes can't do him any good. And Shani can't. I really am sorry to bother you, but we need your help.' Thaler relayed Ilkar's words to Shani before listening to her answer.

'The valerian isn't to calm him, and it's too late for that anyway. It could have stopped the symptoms to return full force, she thinks. Now he must take the curare. It will paralyse him. She will dose it so his muscles can't cramp but he can still breathe. You will have to trust her.' He paused and licked his lips. 'These were her words, now I'll give you a piece of my mind. You're all completely gormless. Your man will die without help. Just trust her, let her do her thing. No one can make him worse, but Shani is an excellent medic. Let her fucking help him.'

'She's that good, then?' Ilkar asked. Thaler shrugged.

'I'm alive, aren't I? By rights I should have died before we left Temeria.'

'If she's that good, why are you sick?' Thaler made to get to his feet, but Shani held him down, talking rapidly. Thaler growled but stayed put.

'Simple. At home, they'd have killed her, and I wouldn't have managed to get out of there on my own. Waiting until I'm fully healed wasn't an option either. While she's here, I have a chance. I might still die, I'm not dumb enough to think I'm safe. But the one sure thing is that Shani's safe here.' He swallowed. 'If that is all, I would ask you to leave. Get your man to take whatever Shani tries to feed him. She hates my guts but I trust her to keep me alive as best she can. To your guy she's dedicated. Don't let that got to waste.'

ϡ

Shani felt scared and isolated. Thaler slept most of the time, and even when he was awake, talking to him was painful – even more so than usually. Will had become a more worrying patient. Finding the dosage that would sedate but not kill him was difficult. What she needed, she found, was someone who could tell her if all the leaves she had came from the same plant, thus having the exact same amount of the active substance. She needed, in other words, an alchemist or a witcher. Neither was available to her.

Thaler on the other hand was a different matter. She wanted to slap and kick him for insuring her he was fine when he must have been in constant agony, getting worse day by day. She couldn't have cured him completely on the journey, but that he was in such danger now wasn't necessary either.

The truth was, Shani wasn't entirely certain that even one of her patients would make it. Every time she talked to either of them and didn't receive a reaction at once, her heart skipped a beat. Not being able to talk to Will's friends didn't make it any easier.

The worst part was that after his breakdown, while his fever had been fiercest, Thaler had said things she was sure weren't meant for her ears. Vows to avenge someone, a promise of violence to some unknown fiend she wasn't sure was real. It had scared her more than anything. The pictures had apparently stopped plaguing him, but Shani would never forget the rage on his sweaty face.

After a week, she dared to hope they would both live. She had been worried about lasting damage to Will's spine, but the mage had stopped that from happening. He would take much longer to fully recover, but after another week she announced him healed. Thaler had finally decided that it was wiser to be honest about his condition and told her that the wound still stung if he moved suddenly, but other than that he was good. She felt like she could let go of a breath she'd been holding for weeks. Now all she had to do was break it to him that she had to be elsewhere.

Thaler was being Thaler and spent his evenings with the townspeople, blending in as though he was one of them. No one would have noticed he didn't belong there, that he was, in fact, deeply entangled in the Northern Kingdoms's politics. She began to think he had thoroughly enjoyed himself in his guise as a fence. Whether he just liked the company or whether he hoped to gain something from these people eluded her. She approached and cleared her throat.

'Look, your little nurse's come to check if your dick's in good working order.' Thaler glowered at the drunk man in front of him. Though Stonewash had a large percentage of Balaians in it, this evening he was sitting with original locals.

'She's a medic, not a nurse. And I highly doubt that.' Oblivious to the subtle threat in Thaler's tone, the other man went on.

'You wouldn't mind, though, I bet.' Thaler rose.

'Shut the fuck up. One more word and you can collect your front teeth from the ground.' He turned to face Shani. 'I apologise.' She blinked.

'You don't have to. Thaler … You and Will are good, you don't need me any more. And I can't stay here.' Thaler jerked a thumb behind himself.

'Because of the company I keep?' He leaned in closer, continuing in a whisper. 'You want to know where you've landed, these are the people you've got to ask. Sad, but true.' Shani's lips twitched. She had her answer.

'Not because of them. I spent too much time amongst soldiers to be upset by that. But I want to go to Oxenfurt. See if there's a place for me at the university.' For a moment, Thaler hesitated, then he nodded.

'You should be safe in Redania, even if I'm not. I wouldn't know why you shouldn't go.'

'You'll be all right?'

'I'll manage.'

ϡ

Erienne had her eyes closed, her face was blank. Ilkar shook her gently. 'Careful.' She blinked at him.

'Thank you.' A shiver ran through Erienne's body. 'No success.'

'If you keep going at this rate, you'll kill yourself.' The Dordovan smiled.

'I rely on you to stop that from happening. Got another pendant for that, perhaps?'

'Sorry, only the one.' Erienne leaned closer.

'I'd like to know what that thing does, Ilkar. Before you tell me no, I've seen one like this before. Held it in my hands. But I couldn't figure out how the hell it worked and had it returned to its rightful owner.' Ilkar stared at her.

'You had one? That's impossible.' Erienne offered a smug grin.

'Is it? It keeps the bearer alive. The owner, I always thought. The point is, this thing is still working, even if we, the mages, aren't. Perhaps if we figure out how that's possible we can access the mana here, too.' What Erienne said was, of course, plausible. Ilkar rubbed a hand over his face.

'It's Julatsan lore, Erienne. How can I betray that?' She shook her head.

'I would do the same thing for you without hesitation. None of that has any meaning here, there's no Dordover, no Julatsa, no anything in this dratted world. Why do you act as if I'm a spy?' Ilkar blinked and laughed.

'You're right.' He took a deep breath. 'It's forbidden, you know that. The creation of these pendants.'

'One of the all but forgotten secrets. Every college has them. Except Xetesk, of course, who kept to their sinister practices for the world to see and without prohibiting them.'

'Mostly,' Ilkar said, trying to keep this fair. Erienne nodded.

'Well, all right, mostly. Anyway, why would something meant to preserve life be forbidden?' Ilkar offered a shrewd smile.

'It can do more than that. You understand the concept of what would be called blood magic, don't you?'

'Drawing from blood rather than mana? Has been tried, proved impossible.' Ilkar nodded.

'In the process they noticed something else: The energy of blood can be tapped, but what you take from it goes to waste. It is a very effective means to kill someone. Silently. Just drain their life away.' Erienne looked stunned.

'But that … how?' Ilkar shrugged.

'Normally these things aren't selective whose energy they draw from, nor do they stop after a time. If I know the signature of someone's mind, I can make an item like this drain them dry. Not this one, though. It's primed so it can only take from me, and it can feed that energy to the bearer. And it only works within a certain range, but that's a given.'

'What's the point, if it takes your energy and feeds it back to you?' Ilkar grinned.

'It's feeding Will right now. But it wasn't altruism that had me make it. It takes a portion of my energy while I don't need it and stores it. If I were injured, it would help me survive, but of course it wouldn't work perpetually. If someone else wears it and I'm healthy, it is.' Erienne frowned.

'That's huge, what you're doing for him. Does he know?' Ilkar smiled.

'No. And I don't want him to as long as he wears it. But when he doesn't need it any more, perhaps we can actually find out how to tap into the mana here. It needs that to function, even if it is blood it leeches.'

'What is this thing called, anyway?'

'This sort, a safeguard.' Erienne looked at the elf.

'Honest answer now. Is this the reason why Will is even alive?' Ilkar nodded. 'And can it potentially kill you?' Ilkar took a deep breath.

'In itself, no. The safeguard cannot drain me. But it can weaken me, and while Will is feeding from my energy I am vulnerable. Which is why we're stuck here while he has it.' Erienne reached out and squeezed Ilkar's arm.

'All that for someone you don't really trust. Thank you Ilkar. On his behalf, even if he doesn't know what you're doing for him.'


	6. Old Debts

Chapter 6

Old Debts

Hirad nudged Thaler. 'You're just letting her go?' Thaler blinked at the warrior.

'Why wouldn't I? This is no place for her.' Hirad shrugged. 'Are you worried about Will? That he still needs her?'

'No.' He smiled. 'If she says so, I assume Will's fine. I'm slightly worried the cold here's going to threaten Ilkar. Where he comes from, it's very warm. If it gets any colder … You wouldn't know if there are elven survivors from Balaia, would you?' Thaler raised his eyebrows.

'No idea. I'm not from Kovir, and most of your people live here.' Thaler leaned forward. 'Let me ask you a question. What sort of people are you? A higgledy-piggledy group, all men except for one woman. Two elves. All completely different personalities but very close. What's your story?' Hirad grinned.

'A long one. The short version is, we're mercenaries.' Thaler nodded.

'Figures. What sort of jobs do you take?' Hirad leaned back in his chair.

'Everything that requires a sword for hire, but we're not contract killers. That's the one exception.' He shrugged. 'We've done other things as well, though not always by choice. We've recovered things and people. Protected children and mages. Fought demons and worse. Opened a gate for our people and made sure they could travel … well, here.' At this last sentence, Thaler's mouth fell open.

'Hang on. Are you saying you're the legendary mercenaries who brought the Balaians?' Hirad smiled smugly.

'Indeed. We had help, though.' Thaler fought the urge to start pacing, remaining firmly on his seat. His eyes bored into Hirad's.

'I've heard that a group of mercenaries were responsible for the flight from Balaia, but they died in the process.'

'And spent all the time between Balaia and … what do you call it? Kovir.' Thaler massaged the bridge of his nose.

'I've heard about things coming from different worlds. I've heard about people coming back from the dead, plough it all, I even met someone who has allegedly died and come alive again. Why shouldn't both be possible? I'm sure Geralt would have some explanation.'

'Geralt?' Thaler shook his head.

'A friend. I'd currently seriously consider sacrificing my right hand for his help.' He blinked, coming out of his reverie. 'I don't care if you've been chewed, eaten, and shat by a Kikimore. I need … I'll need protection, I'll need swords, but brainless muscle won't do. I need someone brilliant and experienced.' Hirad folded his arms. He looked Thaler up and down.

'No.' Thaler's eyebrows shot up.

'What do you mean, no?' Hirad leaned forwards and glared at him.

'I mean that you are hiding something. Sirendor died in my arms because Denser thought we didn't have to know the full score. So, no, this isn't going to happen.' He rose to his feet. 'I'll leave you two to say goodbye now. Don't get this wrong, Thaler, I'll be eternally grateful to Shani for her aid, and to you because without your help Will would have refused it. But we're not taking risks like that.' Thaler watched him go, then looked at Shani. She had wrapped herself into her cloak, a bundle at her feet.

'Can you believe him?' Thaler asked. Shani smiled.

'I don't know, since I didn't understand a word.' He shrugged.

'They're mercenaries. You'd think they'd say yes if you tell them you need them. But no, not him.' Shani frowned.

'What do you need a mercenary for?' Thaler shrugged.

'Old habits die hard. Investigation into an old crime. Personal matter, really. And it's still happening.' Shani shrugged out of her cloak and sat down next to him.

'Sounds like a longer story.' He sighed.

'Indeed. But if you have to be on your way …' Shani smiled.

'That can wait a little bit longer.'

ϡ

It was evening by the time Thaler and Shani made their appearance at the table the Raven occupied every evening. 'My name,' Thaler began, 'is Bernard Dukat, but no-one ever calls me that. I am … I _was_ the head of Temerian intelligence. That service ended, apparently, when my king was assassinated. I was attacked, and Shani here saved my life. That's why we both had to run. Kovir is independent, so I should be safe here. Shani will be safe anywhere but Vizima, I should think. Happy now?' They all looked confused, except Hirad.

'More than before,' he answered. All eyes were on him. 'Oh, he asked if he could hire us. I said no.' The Unknown looked sceptical.

'Can he pay?' Thaler's mouth curled into a crooked grin.

'He can teach you the language. And he will keep doing so. I suggest a trade of goods rather than coin.' His eyes narrowed. 'Not everywhere in Kovir is Stonewash. You'll need some knowledge of the language.' He looked at Shani and spoke in their own language. 'Sorry, I know this is awkward.'

'No problem. Can I ask you something, Thaler?' He raised his eyebrows.

'Any time.'

'I wonder … what you're planning sounds rather dangerous.' He raised his arms in defiance.

'Of course it will be dangerous. Chasing murderers usually is.'

'Someone's going to get hurt. And will need healing. And the mages from Balaia are useless here.' Thaler made a step closer to her, invading her personal space. He realised that, but he also noticed she didn't retreat.

'Are you saying what I think you're saying?' She merely smiled. 'You'll stay out of trouble. I won't let you get hurt. And I … Shani, you wanted to go to Oxenfurt.' She shrugged.

'That isn't going anywhere.' A slightly sceptical expression stole onto Thaler's face.

'Why the hell would you do this? If I manage to lay my hands on the killer, he's dead, and you will not stop me.' He found something in her eyes that looked a lot like pity.

'These people, and I'm sure it's more than one, have to be brought to justice. But you're very likely to harm yourself on the way. I want to stop that from happening.'

'And why would you care?' Shani sighed.

'I just … It's what I do, Thaler. I care.' Thaler offered her a rare smile.

'Well, in that case, thank you.' He addressed the Raven again. 'And we have the help of a medic. For free, if I know her at all.'

'Isn't she leaving?' Will asked. Thaler looked at her again, at the determination on her face.

'Apparently not.' The Unknown looked him up and down.

'My problem with the situation is that we need coin to pay for food. But we cannot get coin if we take your job. We cannot earn any without the language. You see the dilemma?'

'I see it, and we're facing the same problem. I left all my belongings behind, including a considerable amount of money. The way it seems, we'll have to earn money as well.'

'And how do you suggest we do that?' Thaler grinned.

'Well, there are a few professions that never lack work. Sadly, none of us are ideal monster slayers. That would be a mage or a witcher.' He folded his arms. 'There are other people, humans, ordinary as they come, who slay monsters, too. Now I don't have any experience with that sort of thing, but you seem to. If you want hard currency, you can certainly help me get my property back. You succeed in this, I'll pay you very well and make up for any previous trouble.'

'How well exactly?' Hirad asked. Thaler huffed.

'Seeing how you have no clue how much the Temerian Oren is worth, an answer wouldn't help you overly much. I was thinking something along the lines of 10000 for the recovery alone. We can discuss if that is acceptable when you have some knowledge about the economy.'

ϡ

They had retreated to a separate room in the inn, where they were served food and wine while being undisturbed by the people outside. Shani was there with them, although Hirad had no idea why. She didn't understand a word. Still, she sat there, listening closely, always looking watchful. The only explanation he had was that she didn't trust Thaler to keep this conversation civil and wanted to be there to intervene if she had to.

'So,' Thaler said at last, when chicken bones littered the table and the first keg was empty. 'How do you prefer to do this? Do you want the gist of what I ask of you, or do you need reasons?' The Unknown smiled, for the first time not looking forbidding.

'First the gist, then the story if we're unconvinced of your motivation.'

'Fair enough. Well, seeing how you're not exactly familiar with recent history, I'll let you in on our perspective. Us being the people native to the Northern Kingdoms, of course.

'You have to imagine how it was. Thirty years ago - and being Temerian I didn't have the fortune to witness this myself - thirty years ago, a hole is torn into the sky, and out comes a mass of people. Humans and elves. They land on an island a short way into the sea, and no one sees them do it. But within as short a time as you can imagine they build ships, murdering every damn tree on the island, and come over to Kovir. The elves, or many of them, slink into the forests never to be seen again. The humans stay, and some elves as well. People of all ages, all sorts of professions. Kovir's a large country, seeing how Poviss is part of the same kingdom, and it's a small amount of people, if you consider they represent an entire world, two continents of it at least.

'These people are traumatised, and it becomes apparent that they are the sole survivors of their own world. All others have perished in wars with humans and monsters of various kinds. There are some mages, a few die trying too hard to cast spells, a few turn insane for that reason, others lose it because they cannot cope with the loss. Some get over it and bury themselves in studies, emerging as scholars. Some are said to be able to cast, but there's never been any proof of that as far as I know.

'There's also a group of people who hate their own mages, hate their own elves, and project that hatred to ours. They happily include our dwarves, gnomes, and what not into that hatred. They find sympathy here, of course, and are accepted by the humans. Racism is obviously a typical human trait, no matter what world you come from.'

'How about you?' Hirad cut across him. 'If hating elves is a thing here, we're not working for you.' Thaler tutted.

'I don't care how long anyone's ears, legs, or other body parts are. I dislike extremes. I despise the Order, or at least many of its representatives, and I despise the Scoia'tael. But we'll get to the slurry that is our own politics in due time.' He took a deep breath. 'Anyway, a short time after these Balaians, as they call themselves, arrive, people start to disappear. Don't get me wrong, people always disappear. They stray into a swamp and get eaten by a Kikimore, some get murdered by very ordinary criminals and hidden away somewhere only scavengers find them. Others just decide to ditch their lives in the cities to live in the forest and eat berries.

'But this one's different. It seems random, at first glance. Never someone from Balaia, not even elves or mages. Always people from Kovir or, very rarely, some unfortunate visitor. If you look deeper, however, you'll find this isn't exactly true. The people who disappeared were almost exclusively related to, friends with, or otherwise in some closer contact with someone in some way unwanted. Sorceresses, Witchers, non-humans mostly.' Thaler leaned closer and lowered his voice.

'Now the thing is, the people don't just vanish. They all turn up again, brutally slaughtered, right before the doors to their families houses. I'm dead certain there's an organisation behind this insanity, but no one seems overly bothered to catch them. Perhaps apart from some collateral damage, the country thinks they're good riddance. Now I want them hanged. Every single one of them. And if that isn't possible, I'll cut them down myself.' Hirad exchanged a glance with Sirendor.

'Look here, there's the motivation behind the façade.' Sirendor grinned at Thaler. 'Good to know. A few questions, if you don't mind.' Thaler spread his arms.

'Go ahead.'

'Temeria is a country, I take it.' Thaler nodded. 'So it's not part of Kovir. Why would the head of Temerian intelligence bother with this?' Thaler wore a look of utter disgust.

'I was that. Now I'm nothing. Temeria is falling apart, I doubt there is such a thing as an active secret service right now. I'm not working on behalf of Temeria.' Hirad nodded.

'Whose behalf are you working on, then? You seem pretty eager.'

'I work on behalf of Trina Vesely.'

'A-ha. Why? Is she paying you?'

'Dead people don't pay well.' Thaler said drily.

'A lover?'

'A sister, married to a man from Kovir. She was placed at my doorstep in the Trade Quarter in Vizima, which indicates someone who knew exactly who I am was involved in this.'

'Which part of did you not understand when I told you we're not hitmen?' Hirad asked. He understood the man. Very well, in fact, but that didn't change anything.

'You don't get it. I don't want you to dirty your hands on these people. I want you to help me solve a crime no one is bothered to look into. If I have to, I'll gut them myself, but that'll be my own conscience I'll have to deal with.' Ilkar caught Thaler's eye.

'What does Shani say to this?' Thaler's glance flickered to his companion. 'Does she know?'

'She does. And I think that's why she's really here, to stay my hand in the end.' Hirad studied the young woman's face.

'You've got some nerve, Thaler.'

'Excuse me?' Hirad shook his head and kept looking at Shani, who's complexion was turning more and more red under his stare.

'Telling me we're a higgledy-piggledy group, while you are so different. She's one of the softest people I've ever met, while you're hard and bitter. She's driven by pure kindness, saving your skin even though you say yourself she doesn't even like you. You're driven here by hatred disguised as loss, and she's poised to stop you from causing more pain.' Finally, Hirad's eyes moved to meet Thaler's. The Temrian's lips had tightened, his eyes narrowed.

'Don't you dare and analyse me. You don't know the first thing about me. The loss itself has been eased by time, but I swore to Trina that who did this would pay. And if you mistake Shani's good heart for softness, you're a fool.' Shani placed a soft hand on his arm, leaned close, and whispered something incomprehensible. He looked as though he would argue, but then he deflated visibly and nodded. 'I'm not asking for your love. I ask for your service in exchange for mine. Will you agree?'

'We need to discuss this. Alone, if you don't mind.' Thaler nodded curtly.

'All right. Discuss away.' Again, Shani talked to Thaler in their own language. He blinked, snorted, and replied in the same gibberish. Shani burst into laughter. 'We await your answer.'


	7. Burn to a Cinder

'Hirad,' Erienne said calmly, 'sometimes you're an idiot.'

'What have I done this time?' the Barbarian asked. The Unknown smiled.

'Because sometimes you don't see who's in what position. Thaler wants our help but doesn't need us. We need someone to teach us, however. The only one who has a sensible grasp of the language already is Will. Did you understand anything of their exchange, by the way?' Will seemed taken aback by the question.

'Well … I … a bit. First Shani just said she was worried or something, because what Thaler's planning to do is dangerous. Makes me think he told the truth, she knows exactly what he's trying to do. The second I didn't catch. That last I'm not sure about. Something like you don't always need to know the words to know what was said. And he replied … he replied that sometimes it's better not to know, but that he would tell her anyway. And she laughed.'

'Anyway, let's try Hirad's angle and pretend we have a choice here,' the Unknown said. 'I want to hear reasons for either working with him or not, I want to make the right decision, and we will not make it because we're forced to. There's always another option.' He looked at Ilkar. 'A good reason to agree is the promise of learning the language and an additional reward at the end. Anything speaking against it?' Ilkar sighed.

'Out of the top of my head, no. He seems a little dodgy, but I guess that's what you'd expect of a man of his sort, no?' The Unknown nodded.

'Out of the top of my head, that's a reason to decline. I don't want us to get entangled in politics.' Sirendor snorted.

'Because that worked so well in Balaia. Let's face it, we _are_ in no position to bargain. And what's worse, we don't know anything about this place.' Hirad shrugged.

'Why's that a problem, he'll tell us.' Sirendor rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'Yes, he will. In great detail, I should think. He'll tell us how his side is the one to choose, how he's the one who was wronged, or a sister we don't even know exists. Shani doesn't speak our language, so he might have told her something completely different than us.' Will grinned.

'I could find that out. Try my skills with the language on her.' Sirendor smiled.

'Brilliant. Let's also keep in mind that being helpful doesn't mean she's taking a political side we want to support. We have to know the whole score.'

'Let's tell him that.' All eyes were on Thraun. The big warrior looked slightly anxious at the attention. He glanced at Will, who smiled and placed a hand on his arm.

'Go on, Thraun, speak up.' A smile stole onto the tall man's face.

'Well, if we tell him we want unbiased information, he can hardly refuse. He can filter bits, but he can't overdo this without us noticing that there are parts missing.' His voice had gone from hardly more than a whisper to confident. 'He talked about an order and about Scoia'tael, whatever those are. I think there's a war going on. Not one between countries, but between political sides.'

'Where do you get that from?' Erienne asked softly. Thraun shrugged.

'I don't know. The way he spoke. He seemed to pick his words very carefully. You're right, Unknown, we've got to know what we're getting ourselves into. What's that noise?' They fell silent and listened. There seemed to be a commotion outside. Sirendor opened a window and looked out.

'Not good. One man surrounded by six. Doesn't look armed. The others have swords.' Hirad was there a second later.

'Oi!' he roared. 'What's going on?' One of the armed men looked up. Their prey reacted quickly, vaulting over him and starting to run. His foot caught and he went sprawling. Ignoring Hirad, the armed men stormed towards him again. Hirad looked at them all. 'Well? What're you all waiting for?' He had barely finished the sentence when he was out of the door, confident the rest would follow.

Erienne looked at Denser. This was the first time they were going to fight without magic. Six random people were no match for the Raven, even without magic, but it was horribly frustrating. Erienne decided this had to change one way or other. Before they were out of the door, the Unknown stopped Hirad. 'Listen. We'll see what this is about before we launch into an attack. This may very well be a cornered criminal. If he is, he's theirs.' Hirad nodded.

'Talk first, then. You do that.' The Unknown caught his grin and huffed.

'No. Will does.' Will's mouth fell open.

'Right.' The Unknown clapped his back and approached the group, the others close behind.

ϡ

It had all gone completely wrong, he thought. Fleeing from a burning and very angry mage, hiding from the world for two full years, fighting a battle against himself he thought he had won long ago. After such a huge and absolute mess, he had thought he could return to a small village, and live near it. Making profit of his considerable faculties while living in the wilds was a good thing, but he didn't like isolation. It would be easy to blend in again, he had thought. He had been very wrong.

'Fight back, scum.' He rolled his eyes. He had managed to get back on his feet and was now spinning slowly, trying to keep an eye on all six men.

'With what weapon? Cut me down and leave me to bleed to death, why don't you? That'll make it easier for all of us.' One of his assailants spat right into his face. He wiped the spittle from the corner of his eye with a sleeve.

'That won't help. We're not stupid.'

'Really? I didn't notice.' He paid for that with a lash at his left knee. He was too slow to evade. Something cracked audibly and he and went down.

'Stop.' The voice was commanding enough to stop the men surrounding him from cutting him to pieces. The man was huge, followed by more. They outnumbered his foes. The man beside the tall one was rather short. He was the one who continued speaking.

'You are not guards. So this is not justice. Stand down.' The little one had an accent that was hard to identify. Might be southern. The fallen man tried to escape while the guards were distracted. The sharp side of a sword connected with the top of his skull, sending him sprawling. 'What did you kill him for?'

'This is a monster. It murdered and ate three virgins in the last week.' The little man shook his head.

'He was just a man! Leave him alone, don't keep cutting at him! Unknown, do you really need to hear more than this?' The big man shook himself.

'No. You just murdered an innocent man. Face us now.' They did. It was a very short fight until four of the vigilantes were dead and two running. He dared to lift his head. The little man spoke very rapidly in a strange language before running back to the inn they had emerged from. A blonde woman approached him and knelt next to him. She held him down with one hand.

'Hush, stay. Will's gone to get help. We were certain that blow killed you.' She was harder to understand, her accent more pronounced. It wasn't long before hurried footsteps announced Will returning with someone else. Another voice spoke in their own tongue again, then yet another translated. Upper class Temerian accent. Interesting.

'He's been hit on the head with a blade, his knee's probably shattered. They killed his assailants and two fled. Hirad also said they thought it more important to get you to help, if you can, than pursue them. And he said they accused him of killing and eating virgins, but I suppose he might have misunderstood something there.'

'He hasn't, that's what they said,' Will told the medic. The woman by his side left. Someone else approached.

'Can you turn round?' He could. He had mud in his eyes and couldn't see the face belonging to the voice. 'Thaler, I'll need hot water. Please see that it's prepared. Will, bring me a clean, wet, cloth. Quick.' She ripped the fabric of his trousers over his knee. 'Listen to me. I'm a medic. We'll bring you inside and I'll see to your wounds.' He reached up and grabbed her wrist.

'No need. I just need rest.' She looked at him. His face was caked in a mixture of mud and blood, he knew. Not pretty.

'You don't feel the pain yet, but that'll come. Oh, thanks Will.' He wanted to sweep her hand away when she started cleaning his face, but somehow he lacked the strength. Pathetic. Suddenly she stopped and he blinked the dirt out of his sight.

She had hardly changed. Brown eyes, short red hair, an insolent little nose, and a kind expression. But now there was shock in it too, and she seemed frozen in something close to shock. 'Fancy seeing you, Shani.' He struggled to a sitting position, took the cloth from her unresisting hand, and wiped over the cut on his head with a more or less clean corner. He looked at the blood and sighed. 'Well, I've been worse.' He tried to rise. Still, she was gaping at him. 'I'll be leaving. Oh, no, wait. You lot, what is it you're usually paid for protecting someone from an angry mob? I'll pay.' His left knee gave way under him. His head slammed back down into the dirt, hitting the only larger stone in the vicinity. Pathetic.

ϡ

He opened his eyes. He was warm and comfortable. Above him, a ceiling. How odd. Probably the prospect of payment had let the men keep him alive. He smiled at that, until he realised it might mean Shani was dead if she'd stood in their way. For all he knew, they might be the kind of people cutting a medic down if they felt the need. 'Hello there, Regis.' He turned his head, and there she was, in a chair beside his bed. 'I bandaged you, and I've sewn the cut in your head, although I don't know if you need that at all.' He swallowed.

'Need it, no, but it helps. Thank you. You may go.' She didn't.

'Look, I know we didn't part amicably, but … I've learned a lot since then.' She smiled. Regis turned fully to his side and propped his head up higher on a pillow.

'Did you tell them?' Shani shrugged.

'I told them you're a barber surgeon, that you've studied medicine in Oxenfurt, that your name is Emiel Regis. And that you're my friend.' She frowned at him. 'The last time we spoke, you said you're very resilient, that normal injuries are nothing to you. But apparently that wasn't true. Why did you lie? Did you think you couldn't trust me?' Regis gave her a quizzical look.

'I knew I couldn't trust you. I don't know why I can now. What happened?' Shani sighed.

'Geralt. Or rather, Dandelion. They talked about you. I just listened, didn't let on I knew you. But when Dandelion said you're dead …' She shook her head. Regis smiled.

'To answer your question: I didn't lie. Dandelion told the truth. I'm only here because a bored mage played games with my remains. I have no idea what he did, I didn't ask. I just fled, no idea how I got out.' He sat up. 'Shani I ask you to bring me wormwood, anise, sage, and what not.' She raised her eyebrow.

'Why?'

'To avoid what happened here. Five dogs barking at me until the militia realises there's something wrong. An urchin steals my knapsack and the next thing I know all the canines in the vicinity act as though I'm a very peculiar and dangerous cat. Something else. You said you talked to Geralt. When? I asked around, anyone that had heard of him told me he died five years ago.'

'I would have told you the same, but he's not dead. I don't know where he is, though. He's in trouble, but you need to look after yourself now. Dandelion is with him I believe, maybe that dwarf too. Zoltan.' Regis looked relieved at that. Shani opened her mouth to speak, but then a racket started outside. She walked over to the window and stared out for a few seconds. When she looked back, she was pale. 'I need to leave you for a moment. I need to speak to the Raven. The men that saved you. Don't go anywhere.' He watched her hurry outside. There were people out there, clamouring. Regis swung his legs out of the bed and stood gingerly, putting his weight on his right leg only. He tried walking. At least his knee didn't give way under him, but it still hurt. In a few days he would be better.

Outside, there were a horde of villagers, armed with all sorts of tools, some with torches. He realised he might not have a few days.

ϡ

The Raven were already preparing to go outside when Shani got there. She stopped them with a shout, then forced herself to speak slowly enough for them to understand. 'They want to kill Regis. You've got to stop them.' The Unknown looked at her. He spoke quickly, and Will translated.

'Why are they so desperate to get to him? Any idea?' Shani swallowed.

'He'd never hurt anyone. He's a barber-surgeon. And a medic.'

'That isn't an answer.'

'Look, just help him! He'll pay, he said so himself.'

'He prefers helping himself, but right now, he can't.' How he had managed to get downstairs Shani had no idea. He was leaning heavily on the banister, his face barely hiding the pain. 'I don't kill. I don't fight. I promise you to explain why they're here, but I'd rather do that knowing I won't be mincemeat within the hour.' The Unknown nodded.

'If you turn out to be a murderer we'll hand you over. We do not protect criminals.' Regis offered an enigmatic smile.

'Good. I have nothing to fear then.'

ϡ

Hirad exchanged a glance with the Unknown by his side. The big man had drawn his sword, the tip resting on the ground. He raised it with one hand and pointed towards the body of the men they had killed before. 'The man inside this inn is under our protection for now. Bring us evidence for your accusations and if we're satisfied, we'll hand him over. But right now we have to assume we're faced with villagers clamouring for the blood of someone who is conveniently unable to defend himself.'

'He's a vampire! He's eaten six virgins and if he eats a seventh, he'll turn into a giant bat!' When Will was done translating, Hirad started laughing. He couldn't stop himself.

'You idiots. Even little children in Balaia knew there's no such thing as vampires.'

'And they don't eat people even in folklore,' Sirendor added. 'Will, tell them that: Go home. We don't want to fight you, but we're not about to let you burn this place down.'

'Give him to us!' The Unknown shook his head.

'And what exactly are you about to do with him, once you've got him?'

'Stake him, cut his head off, and bury him.'

'Bring me evidence that this man is a criminal. Or come and get him. See if I mind cutting you all down.' Will was beginning to enjoy himself, relaying what each party was saying. A few men glanced towards the bodies of the militia. 'Go and bury these men. We have no intention to stay here for a long time. I doubt that your vampire wants to remain in such an unfriendly place. Just let him go. You there. Come here. Closer.' He looked down at the leader of the villagers and for once tried himself at the language. 'I want you all to go home. And I want your word that we can sleep in peace. We'll place guards. One of your men here and there'll be a slaughter.'

Hirad was still contemplating the wisdom of this when he was in the room he shared with Sirendor and Ilkar. The former was sleeping, Ilkar was still downstairs. The door clicked open. 'About time. The Unknown wants to …' He heard rather than felt the rush of magic and was bolt upright and ready in a second. He swore loudly and grabbed for his sword. He didn't get very far. The spell hit him squarely in the chest sending him with his back into the wall. 'Garvain? What on earth got into you?' The young mage glared at him.

'You're protecting a vampire!' Hirad exploded.

'First you're all gentle and careful because mages are feared, and now you join them on their lynch mission. Well, you die here.' Again, Garvain prepared to cast, but he fell forward. Will stood behind him with a sword and a dagger, the latter of which was bloody. 'Thanks.' The little man waved him away.

'There's all hell breaking loose. Thraun's guarding Shani and her so-called vampire, Thaler's trying to talk the mob down. Come on, before they murder him. The rest need to get past their own assassins. This was the only mage.' Hirad had no doubt they would manage fine.

Downstairs, chaos reigned. The Unknown came crashing down the stairs after him and Sirendor and launched himself into the first villager with a rake. Jandyr was fighting with a sword in the confined place. Hirad and Sirendor stormed to the door to stop more people from entering. Ilkar and Denser were already there standing guard. 'Never seen you fight with a sword, Ilks.' The elf glared at him.

'Yes, you have. You just forgot.'

'Where's Erienne?' Denser huffed.

'Upstairs, angry that she cannot do anything.'

'How many are their?'

'How many inhabitants does Stonewash have, do you think?' A single man approached them. He was tall, almost as tall as the Unknown, sported an ugly scar on his forehead, and looked grim. Hirad grinned at him.

'Doesn't look like we'll find out.' The tall man had his sword drawn but didn't attack at once.

'Are you the people hiding the vampire?' He spoke their language. Hirad rolled his eyes.

'All mental.'

'Vampires are a very real threat. Why would anyone protect them? Let me in, I'll slay the monster.'

'You don't look like all the idiots screaming for his blood. What's your angle? He ate your daughter?' The dark man glared at Hirad. His eyes looked odd.

'I do not have a daughter. Stand aside. I have no quarrel with you.' Ilkar shrugged.

'And we have none with you. So why don't we all go our own ways?'

'I'm a Witcher. I slay monsters.' Hirad grinned.

'Ah, Thaler mentioned Witchers. Well, we're not going to let you kill a man we're protecting, no matter what you call yourself.' The man raised his left hand, and Hirad didn't expect a threat. He was wrong. Like before, he was thrown backwards, but this time his stance made him catch himself before he fell. 'Mistake.' He yelled and ran towards the stranger. The man side-stepped him, made a pirouette, and slashed at him. He was moving very fast. Ilkar shouted.

'Coldheart, come back here!' Hirad did. The stranger glowered at them.

'Step aside.' Hirad looked at Sirendor. They nodded at each other, but before they could attack together, a high, screeching sound filled the air. Denser dropped his sword and screwed up his face. Hirad didn't. 'Another mage?' he asked. Ilkar blanched.

'Yes, Hirad, I fear so.' A small red ball formed above the new arrivals, gaining size with every second. The elf stood frozen for a moment. Then he shoved Denser back towards the entrance. 'Inside! Now!' Hirad didn't question him and did as he was told. No sooner was he inside than Ilkar slammed the door shut. 'Raven! Behind the bar!' The Raven heard him and followed the order. Thaler was already there and had the presence of mind to see that Jandyr was too far away from the bar to make it fast. 'Jandyr, duck!' he shouted before dropping to the ground himself. The elven archer dived under a table. The villagers roared their victory. A deep, groundshaking sound came from outside. The door was blown into the room and a blaze of hell followed it.

Hirad gathered himself from the ground. There was smoke, but the building wasn't burning. Most of the villagers were dead, some dying. Jandyr's table had collapsed, but the wood was shifting, meaning that he'd survived. Thraun came down the stairs and gaped at the sight that greeted him before he helped his friend. Hirad's headcount was satisfying, but he asked anyway. 'Everyone all right?' There was muttered agreement. Will's hair was singed, but other than that he was fine. 'Right. Ilkar, tell me what just happened.' Ilkar exchanged a glance with Denser.

'Erienne,' he said finally. 'Erienne is what happened.' Denser swallowed.

'I'll go and see her.' Hirad made to follow, but Ilkar stopped him.

'Don't.'

'Why? Depending on how many were still going to join in the hunt, we would have been overrun by the sheer amount of people. She saved us. And the rest of the villagers who won't dare come anywhere near now.' Ilkar swallowed.

'You don't understand.' Hirad slammed his fist into the bar.

'Yeah, because I'm too stupid to waste your breath on an explanation!' Ilkar shook his head and grabbed his arms.

'No. Listen. She cast. She may be fine, but I doubt it. He has to go alone, because if she's dead he'll want to say good bye. And if she's lost her mind he'll … deliver her. And I don't think he'll want witnesses for either.'

* * *

_((Chapter heading is a song by Epica. I had a less obvious meaning in mind that had more to do with the lyrics, referring to Shani protecting Regis from a stake. I absolutely hadn't planned what happened there and I have little to no idea how to sort out this mess._

_And the other thing … Yes, I said I use the games' world, and yes, I said two characters from there. Now I'm actually reading the books, though, I realised they have the one person I really need. Since the author himself seems to have said that maybe Regis could regenerate after Vilgefortz was finished with him, I don't feel too bad. And he'll be nowhere near as strong as in the books._

_I am now in the middle of book four (The Tower of the Swallow), but I know what happens to Regis. I ran into a spoiler (accidentally, I swear), apart from Dandelion mentioning how he died in the game. If I do get something wrong, though, I'll find out and go back to correct._

_Taking into account that Regis needed fifty years to regenerate after his encounter with the villagers a long time ago, I assume that even if the basic regeneration is done he will be weakened. A lot.))_


	8. An Odd Customer

Regis had his face in his hands. 'I didn't want this. None of it! I've got to … I've got to get away … a few more years, or a decade until I've got at least some of my strength back.' Shani shook her head fiercely, but he couldn't see that. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him.

'Look at me. Come on, Regis, look at me.' He did. He looked close to crying. Shani hoped he wouldn't. 'This isn't your fault, and you're not going anywhere.'

'A Witcher died, and …' Shani smacked his arm. Not hard, but he fell silent.

'Not by your hand!' Regis brushed her away.

'And one of the people who tried to help me has lost it in the process!' Shani sighed. That was apparently true.

'I … she didn't react. She looked at me, but didn't react. I wonder, maybe you could … can you see something like that?' Regis swallowed.

'I might. Or not, I don't know what I can and can't do right now.' He stood. Shakily, but he stood. 'Would you mind supporting me?' Shani smiled at him.

'Looks like I'm not running out of patients. Although you're the first who can pay. How's that anyway, if you spent so long in hiding?' Regis managed to get a haughty look on his face. It suited him a lot better than guilt and self pity, reminding her of his former self.

'Do you think before I ended up a shard of glass I spent all the money I ever had? I have quite a fortune at the bank, and luckily, no heirs, so it's still there.' They knocked and were asked inside by Denser. 'I want to see her,' Regis said without preamble. Denser shrugged and stepped aside. His eyes were wide, he was probably refusing to believe she was lost. Regis sat on the floor beside her. 'Shani, please get Thaler. Or Will. To translate.' She nodded.

'Wait, whatever you want to do, wait till I'm back.' She didn't take long. Regis took the time to look at her, search her eyes. When Thaler came in, he looked at the Temerian. 'Tell them she's not gone. This is nothing a slight hypnosis cannot remedy.' Thaler huffed.

'Hypnosis, is it? And since when do barbers know anything about that?' Regis shrugged.

'I know quite a lot of things. Shani, please see that I'm not interrupted. That would be very dangerous for Erienne. This shouldn't take long.' He looked back down at her, his eyes fixed on hers. Her gaze was flitting around without focus, but finally, she was caught in his stare. 'Good. Just like that. Yeah. Right there.' At the edge of his mind he registered Thaler muttering something about obscenities. He shook his head and dug in her mind. He didn't have to go far. There was something on the surface, like a shadow that covered her thoughts, threatening to overwhelm them. He pried her out of its grasp, gently, as if untangling a kitten from barbed wire. He wanted to do more, to pull the shadow from her mind completely, but then he realised what it was and left it there, making sure it was safe in a corner from where it couldn't dominate her again. 'Erienne, I want you to close your eyes when I tell you to. When you open them again, you will be fine. The pain isn't real, nothing but a memory. That thing in your head is under your control. Now. Shut your eyes.' She did. 'Erienne?' She gasped, scrambled away from him, staring. Then she shook herself. Regis smiled.

'There. Feeling better?' she nodded. Denser dropped to his knees and clutched her to his chest.

'How do you do that if she barely understands you?' Regis glanced up at Thaler.

'Words aren't important. What I want to convey is.'

'What are you?' Regis struggled to get to his feet, but he was getting better at it. Shani put a hand on his arm.

'Don't, Regis, please. You know how this ends. Remember what I did?' He removed her hand and smiled at her.

'I don't believe silence is still an option.' He looked at Thaler. 'Don't you know yet?' He considered for a moment, wondered if this wasn't a bad idea after all. Shani stood next to him with her arms folded, as if daring anyone to judge him. 'Oh, to hell with it.' He put his arm around Shani's shoulders and pulled her closer, nearly tripping her. She

ϡ

Regis sat before them. He was smiling – with his lips closed. He had devoured a plate of food and had destroyed almost every belief folklore told about about vampires. No, he wasn't undead, and no, he didn't need blood. Apparently he didn't even drink it for fun. Ilkar was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he existed at all.

He also claimed he hadn't killed any virgins, that he himself was the victim of a crime. It seemed he had owned a knapsack full of herbs that covered his scent from animals. After an urchin had stolen said knapsack, every dog in the vicinity had gone frantic, betraying him to the militia. Ilkar found that somehow he was hard to picture doing anything violent, and he had helped Erienne, even though he claimed she would have come round eventually.

When they were all done eating, Regis walked over to the bar, talked with the innkeep, whose eyes widened when he extended a bag with money, came back, and sat down. Ilkar leaned back with his hands behind his neck.

'I saw what they did to your knee. How can you even walk?' Regis shrugged and glanced at Shani.

'I'm resilient.' She snorted and Regis looked rather smug. 'Anyway, I think we have stayed here long enough. I'm fit to walk farther, I even managed to help with the repairs the last three days. The place is as good as new, and I just paid for your debts and any potential damage we may have overlooked in the last three weeks. So, where are you headed, and what do I need to do to hire you?'

'Tell us why you want us.' The Unknown was still struggling with the language, speaking slowly and deliberately, but he had learned a lot, Regis thought.

'Well, I have two options. Either I crawl into a bush and wait for a few years, or I ask for protection until I find a community where I succeed in gaining their trust and settling down again. Somewhere with a Vivaldi bank would be ideal. I've spent two years hiding in shrubbery, and I must say, I'd rather not keep doing that.'

'What do other vampires do?' Regis sighed.

'Seek out their own kind. Not an option for me, the risk to fall back into bad habits is much too high.' The Unknown nodded.

'Like drinking blood.' Regis wasn't provoked.

'Like drinking blood, exactly. I am not a friend of self destruction, so that isn't going to happen. Now my offer is this: I travel with you, but I stay out of your agenda. I have people around me that know perfectly well who I am. As recompense for putting up with me, I pay for your stays, your food, and don't question you if you start eating lobsters.'

'Seems a bit much for just company.' Regis shook his head.

'Protection, Unknown. I hate to admit it, but I need protection. You saw that yourselves. Everything else is a pleasant side effect.'

ϡ

'Kovir and Poviss,' Thaler told them at their first night's halt on the road to the north, 'are two countries but one kingdom. 'They're a little bit uncouth, but there you are. If we want to gather information we must go to the larger cities, such as they are.' Regis tilted his head.

'Have you ever been to a larger city of Kovir?' Thaler blinked at him.

'No. You?' Regis smiled.

'Of course. But go on, what's the plan?'

'What do you care?' Regis shrugged.

'I'm going to keep travelling with you, and as long as you don't ask me to grab a sword and fight, I'll contribute. It's the least I can do.' Thaler frowned.

'Convenient, isn't it? Travelling with so many people full of blood.'

'I do not drink blood, Thaler. Never. Nor do I use any other narcotics like alcohol or fisstech. My personal history demands that I look after myself. You have nothing to worry.' He took a deep breath. 'I didn't have to reveal myself, you know. Not for the first time I was foolish enough to believe I have done something that will gain me someone's trust. Not for the first time I was wrong.' Shani frowned slightly.

'It's never fair to judge a book by its cover.' Regis put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly.

'If you want me to go, any of you, I will.'

'No, you're staying with us. Regis, you were destroyed at the height of your strength. Tell me, could these ordinary people have killed you? For good?' Regis cleared his throat.

'In my current condition, and if you take into consideration that they had a Witcher, I think it is possible that they would have done something to stop me from regenerating. Permanently.' Shani nodded.

'And if you take into consideration that everyone will blame you for the death of said Witcher, you are in trouble.'

'You don't have to convince us, Shani,' Sirendor said with a smile. 'We were in at the word lobster.' Thaler rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'Interesting constellation. A group of stranded mercenaries, a spy on the run, a medic with helper syndrome, and an abstinent and annoyingly serene vampire.'

'The last person who said something similar to me became a true friend,' Regis said quietly. 'I take this as a good sign.'

ϡ

'Jealous?' Thaler glowered at Hirad.

'Of what?' Hirad shrugged and indicated Regis. 'Worried is more like it. And wondering if we're going to pick up a Ghoul next.' The barbarian sat down next to the Temerian, close to the fire. The snow storm had let up, but it was still cold. Regis had paid the innkeep enough for her to give them all the warm bedrolls she owned. He suspected she would have given them away without the money just to get rid of the lot of them.

'Don't let Shani hear that,' Hirad said at last. Thaler huffed.

'Trust me, I already have. She believes he's all honourable and such, but I'll keep an eye on him. And I believe we should keep watches at night.'

'That's never a bad idea.' Hirad threw a few logs into their fire. 'What's our next destination, anyway?' Thaler sighed.

'I'd say Pont Vanis. But I'm nowhere near certain what is the fastest way to get there. Oi, vampire!' Regis looked up from a battered book. Shani shook her head. Regis looked unperturbed.

'Yes?'

'You know anything about geography?' The vampire rose and ambled over.

'A bit. Do you mean geography as in what city lies where, or geography as in what ocean we will fall into if we turn to the west?' Thaler got to his feet and stared at the other man.

'You swallow your arrogance. You're not dealing with one of the idiots you usually spend your time with. I'm warning you, monster. I'm watching you.' Regis inclined his head.

'What idiots do you mean, Thaler? Shani? Geralt? The Raven? Please elaborate.'

'I'm not normally one to solve problems with my fists, but if you're not careful I'll start with you.'

'I wouldn't recommend that. Did you want something, or was a feeble attempt to provoke me actually all?'

'I wondered how we best get to Pont Vanis.'

'By ship, seeing how it's a port. Why do you want to go there?'

'It's the capital.' Regis nodded.

'Ah. I see. Only it's winter. In winter the capital is Lan Exeter. But that doesn't change the ideal way to reach it.' Hirad sighed.

'Tell Ilkar that, he won't like it, but he'll kill us if we don't give him time to get used to the facts.' Regis raised his eyebrows but nodded. Thaler stopped him.

'Wait. Are you fucking me?'

'I have absolutely no intention to do anything of the sort.' Thaler glared at him.

'Funny. They have a different capital in winter?'

'Quite peculiar, isn't it? Thaler listen. I'm not your enemy. Don't become mine. I don't want one, but even my patience is limited.' Thaler smiled, but unlike Regis he didn't look friendly.

'Then what, vampire?' Regis shook his head, still managing not to look angry although the perpetual smile was gone. Hirad admired him. He would have beaten Thaler to a pulp long before.

'Nothing, Thaler. I will not soil my hands with blood for you. But I will not go out of my way to help you, either. And I have a feeling you'll need help sooner or later.' Hirad watched the vampire walk back.

'You do sound jealous.' Thaler frowned.

'I like her fine, but not like that. What do you think of him? All of you? I'm certain you discussed the decision whether or not to accept his job thoroughly.' Hirad grinned.

'No, actually. He seems all right. If he isn't, he'll learn the hard way that we're not someone to be messed with.' He got to his feet and dusted himself down. 'I'll go and see how Ilkar's dealing with the news.'

ϡ

The elf was sitting at the edge of their camp when Regis approached. 'You think we need guarding?' Ilkar shrugged.

'I'd rather be safe than sorry.' Regis shrugged.

'I'm a light sleeper. You can rest. Anything comes near I'll wake up. Unless you're guarding the camp against me.' Ilkar eyed him with undisguised interest.

'You know, I always thought you're what people tell their children to scare them.' Regis sighed.

'Alas, no. I am quite real.'

'I can see that. But I'm not frightened and actually watching for an external danger, considering what happened in Stonewash.' He looked behind him when Hirad approached. 'Thaler all right?' Hirad shrugged.

'Needs to wrap his mind around this, I'd guess. Just handles it differently. He'll come round, Regis.' The vampire looked back at the man frowning at the fire.

'I hope so. No, seriously. I'm starting to think I shouldn't have come.'

'Shani would disagree.' Regis raised his eyebrows.

'Are you insinuating something?' Hirad grinned.

'Just watching.'

'More than is good for you,' Ilkar said. 'Others would tell you to butt out.' Hirad ignored him.

'Did you tell him yet?' Regis shook his head.

'Not yet.' Ilkar looked from one to the other.

'Tell me what?' Hirad put on a serious expression.

'We'll have to use a ship.'

'And you will not like the city,' Regis added, seeing the look on Ilkar's face. 'What's so bad about ships?'

'He can't swim.' Ilkar glared at Hirad.

'Thanks. It's true, and I can't even use magic here to save myself.' Regis nodded.

'You can use something else to save yourself. Your arms and legs. And your mind, by putting your fear away and jumping in at the deep end. No pun intended. If that ship really does sink, the shore's within reach.' Ilkar threw up his arms.

'Which deep end, Regis?' The vampire smiled.

'We're not making a beeline for the nearest port, that isn't even possible. There'll be plenty of water, warm water, on our way. I'll get back to you when we're there, Ilkar. And now, if you don't mind, I'll get some rest. I sure need it.' He looked back at them. 'Don't tell Thaler that, though. I prefer him intimidated.'

'Do you think he'll try to harm you?'

'Let him try. I'm still tough to kill, and I'm certainly not going to give him directions.' His smile grew a little wider. 'And no, I don't think he'll try. Actually, I know he won't. Truth is, I may be tough to kill, but right now I wouldn't like to spend an extended amount of time among people who know how to take a life if I thought even one of them has serious issues with me. In short, I scanned you. All of you. Not much, only on the surface, to find strong animosities. I found some in Thaler, but not too much, and I found something very interesting in Thraun. But I cannot tell what exactly he is. Is he a human?' Ilkar shook his head.

'I'm not certain if it's very polite to look into people's heads.'

'Call me paranoid, but after what happened in Stonewash I decided to be on the safe side. I apologise. I didn't see another way to ensure my safety.' Hirad clapped him on the shoulder.

'I understand you. And yes, he's human. He's a shape changer. I don't know if he can change here, though.'

'Oh, I'm certain he can. And Erienne might be able to cast safely. Something in her mind is different to the other two mages. Much more like our mages here than you two, and I believe when I guided her out of her shell I managed to make it easier for her to adjust.' He clapped his hands together. 'Very well, my friends, I will go and get some rest now. I am very tired. And thanks to my impoliteness, I will be able to sleep without fear. I bid you good night.' They watched him go and exchanged a glance.

'Strange guy,' Hirad said. Ilkar frowned.

'He felt Thraun as a shape changer and the One magic in Erienne. He felt Thaler's spite. And he makes a point of letting us know he can mess with minds, hinting he can do a lot more. He's either very arrogant or very good at this.'

* * *

_((Doing things I never planned again. Oh, well.))_


	9. Downwards

The port Regis led them to belonged to a small town called Reyne. The closer they got to the capital, however, the more the Raven were thinking Thaler's concept of the country was flawed. Reyne was a good example for that. It was small, but the town was definitely wealthy. Other than in Stonewash, there were very few Balaians here.

Despite the small size of the town its infrastructure was impressive. It even had a bathhouse Regis threatened to take Ilkar to. The mage had paled visibly at that suggestion and declared they didn't have the time for that nonsense.

When they got to the port, it turned out they would have plenty of time. The ship carrying passengers to Lan Exeter and back to the southernmost port in Reyne would depart in six days. It had just left, they were told, a few hours ago, now they had to wait for it to come back.

The inn Regis brought them to was off the town square. Before it stood two huge yew trees, one of them covered in the large red berries. Regis approached and looked at them. 'I wonder, after the frost in the past nights … Hmm.' He opened the door with a bang and stepped inside, followed by the rest of them. 'Riatsu, I hope you've got room for us.' A tall elf behind a counter dropped the cup he was holding and stared at them.

'Regis?' The vampire smiled.

'The one and only. I know it's been a long time, but there you go. You got room for us?'

'Three. Anything else? Despite the usual.' Regis scratched his head.

'Actually, yes. A knapsack, wormwood, anise, anything else of the sort.' Riatsu grinned. 'There's more. A fine needle, hempen thread, as thin as you can get it, and strong alcohol. Bring me foreshot.'

'Foreshot,' Riatsu echoed.

'The first, very concentrated alcohol …'

'I know what it is, Regis, I'm just worried why you'd want it.' Regis tilted his head.

'As a disinfectant. What do you think? Any of these things a problem?'

'When do you need it?'

'Six.'

'Not a problem. And the usual, you said.'

'For me and them, if they're brave enough.' Riatsu grinned and left. Regis ambled to a large table in the corner of the room.

'What's the usual?' Hirad asked. Regis smiled mysteriously and said nothing.

Thaler and the Unknown discussed their route with a map between them, while the others got into a conversation about architecture. The usual, it turned out, was white bread, butter, and jam, all of it in raw amounts. While Hirad was wondering why eating would require bravery, Ilkar was already spreading the pink jelly on a slice of bread. 'Do you think,' he asked with a grin, 'we're stupid, Regis?' The vampire smiled.

'No, certainly not. But people have asked me multiple times if I were suicidal, and not all of them were stupid.'

'You could eat the entire tree without consequences, I daresay.'

'Probably. But I am not going to tell everyone.' Ilkar contemplated his bread.

'Can I trust the cook?'

'Yes, Ilkar.' Regis cleared his throat. 'This, my friends, is made of yew berries. The cook is very cautious, and I assure you it is safe to eat.' Thaler raised his eyebrows.

'Interesting. I know you can eat the berries, but jam …' Shani eyed it suspiciously.

'I hope they don't cook the berries before removing the stone.' Regis shrugged.

'Trust me, no one has died of this jam here, or even had an upset stomach. It's a speciality of the house. Very complicated to make, but delicious. I wouldn't ask you to eat it if I thought it wasn't safe.' He helped himself. 'Hot meals aren't common here in the evenings, for that we'll have to wait until noon tomorrow. Oh, Riatsu! Is the thermal bath available?' The elf raised his eyebrows.

'Yes, sure. Since when do you care about that?'

'How deep is that water?'

'Deeper than you're tall.' Regis nodded.

'Perfect. Well, Ilkar, you're in luck.'

ϡ

Regis had to be a welcome guest, for at his request, the thermal bath was closed to anyone else for the time. He had the swimming skills of your average fish. He did point out that after a few days practising with him Ilkar wouldn't be able to swim anywhere near as good, but he would at least know that he could stay afloat long enough to survive an accident.

The six days passed quickly, and they boarded the "Exeter Mercury" that carried them north along the coastline to Lan Exeter. As soon as they approached Regis dragged them all to the bow of the ship to look at the city. Thaler stood with a smirk and folded arms while the rest of them, including Shani, stared. The spy shook his head.

'Are you from Kovir, Regis?' The vampire, now smelling so strongly of herbs and roots Thaler wondered if he'd bathed in them, smiled.

'No. But this is a sight to see. Don't you think?'

'A sight I've seen before. But to be perfectly honest, it is beautiful.'

'Wait. You knew what this place is like all the time?' The Unknown asked with a frown. Shani snorted.

'There are very few things Thaler doesn't know. It's his job, Unknown. And pretending to be ignorant is, too.' She looked at the Temerian. 'Always on the lookout, never give away who you are, what you feel or think or know. Who knows who could use it against you.'

'Old habits die hard,' Ilkar saved him to his own surprise. 'And I'm tempted to believe this wasn't secrecy as much as a joke. Thaler knew that Lan Exeter looked like this. He wanted to see us gaping. Like Regis.'

'Thaler didn't know we were going to Lan Exeter,' Thaler said. 'You're right, all of you. To a point. Yes, I wanted to see you gape at the sight as soon as I knew we were going here. But Shani's also right. I'm getting old and paranoid.'

'You knew perfectly well that Lan Exeter is the winter capital.' Regis's voice was very quiet. 'Was there a reason why you suggested Pont Vanis?'

'I tested you.' The spy looked squarely at him. 'I wanted to know if your mannerisms and all that are just swagger. I will, however, write a letter to a friend in Pont Vanis. There's something I need to know, but there's no reason why I have to do that myself.'

'Is Lan Exeter our final goal?' Thaler nodded. The typical smells of a port were already in the air, an assault on their senses.

'For now. I don't know what we'll find here, though.' Shani leaned onto the railing.

'Well, I expect whatever organisation there might be will have its seat in the capital, using some dark den for a meeting place, hiding amongst small time criminals. And since in Kovir it's winter most of the time, I think it's Lan Exeter.' Regis laughed softly.

'Deduced with all the brilliance of an Oxenfurt graduate. But wouldn't a secret organisation be somewhere less populated?'

'No, Shani's got this right,' Thaler told him. 'If I want to discuss something secret, I do it in the loudest inn I can find. That's a lot less conspicuous and more difficult to overhear.' Regis raised his eyebrows.

'Clearly, I wouldn't make a good spy.'

ϡ

Lan Exeter was magnificent. Built entirely on water, it had no streets but a network of channels and bridges. Boats carried passengers where they wouldn't walk, past slim houses and underneath washing lines hung across the channels.

Their stay was in a tall house with a very narrow front. It reached deep into the back. Their hostess was an elderly lady with friendly eyes but quite a bit of scepticism towards armed people. It took Shani, Regis, and Erienne's joined efforts to convince her that they meant no harm. Thaler handed her a letter he wanted sent to Pont Vanis, which she agreed to do, albeit grudgingly. She pointed them out to a few inns, all of which Regis told them were rather expensive. He also said it didn't matter, but that he strongly recommended trying dinner of the path of visitors to see the true face of Lan Exeter beyond the splendour.

Since they had to wait for an answer to Thaler's letter before doing anything else, they didn't run out of time to find out what Lan Exeter had to offer. When the answer finally came, two weeks later, it wasn't what the Temerian had wanted to see. That was made clear by the thunderstorm that erupted when he read it. When he had calmed down some, the Unknown asked what had happened.

'The ploughing bastard refuses to help. He says he regrets to inform me that he can't be of any assistance, and that I'd best let this rest.'

'Who did you write to, and what?' Thaler took a deep breath.

'Trina's husband, the man who swore her undying love. He was enraged, back then. He either stopped caring or he's scared. I don't know which. He said he would ask a private eye for help, and I wanted to know if he had done that and what results that had yielded. He refused to let me know any of these things, but he writes that he is certain the organisation I am looking for has a foothold in both capitals, and probably mages that communicate.' Erienne frowned.

'I don't know how mages communicate over distances here, but for us that was very difficult. I think it's a lot of trouble. Why not have just one base?'

'Like this you don't lose everything if one base is found and rooted out. You still have the other. They must have two mages at least, one at each base. And there's the only useful information the son of a bitch gave me: a possible location for their base here, in Lan Exeter.' The Unknown raised his eyebrows.

'Where?' Thaler huffed.

'Where else? In the catacombs. Someone should go and check.' Hirad rose.

'Well, let's go, then.' Ilkar put a hand on the barbarian's shoulder and put him onto his seat.

'Not like that. We're too many.'

'The Raven doesn't work apart.' Ilkar rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'I'd agree with you, but we cannot all go on a reconnaissance mission. Two or three of us will do.'

'I'll go,' Thaler said at once. 'I'm the only one who has some clue on how to do something of this sort.' The Unknown nodded.

'Agreed. Who do you want to take with you?'

'The vampire.'

'The vampire thanks kindly, but passes. I don't like mages.' Erienne raised her eyebrows. 'Present company excepted. Apart from that, I have a name, spy. I'd ask you to use it in the company of strangers. Alone you're welcome to call me whatever you like.'

'I'll go,' Shani said quietly.

'No,' Regis and Thaler said at the same time. She glared at them.

'We need you to be safe in case someone gets injured,' Regis said reasonably.

'Well, you can do that. You don't have to protect me.'

'I'm not taking you, that's final. Sirendor, would you be willing?' Sirendor nodded.

'Of course. What about Ilkar?' Thaler looked at the elf.

'Don't get this wrong, but you're a mage without magic. I don't think so.'

'He's right. In an emergency I might intuitively try a CloakedWalk and either achieve nothing or get hurt. I need time to adjust to the circumstances and practice fighting.'

'Asking a thief sound completely far-fetched to you?' They all stared at Will. Hirad burst into laughter. Thaler nodded.

'You and Sirendor Larn then. Tonight. Just reconnaissance, nothing more worrisome than that.' Regis frowned.

'Thaler, you are aware that the place is probably infested with …' The spy cut across him.

'Don't lecture me, vampire. If you're too much of a coward to enter keep quiet.' Regis raised his hands in defence and said nothing.

ϡ

Thaler led the way to the catacombs, revealing quite some knowledge of the city. They walked behind what looked like a temple. There, Thaler stopped before a crypt. 'Could you open that door for us, Will?' Will could. 'The crypts in Lan Exeter's main graveyard are all connected to the catacombs. Kovir used to be a dependency of Redania. It also had Redanian burial rites. Now cremation has made its way throughout the Northern Kingdoms, but back then, people were just buried. And in Kovir, they did that in Sarcophagi that still rest in the catacombs. Now of course, they're cremated and the urns can be found in the crypts.' Thaler's voice, although quiet, echoed loudly in the enclosed space. Will felt a slight shiver and scolded himself inwardly. There was nothing here that should worry him. Only corpses.

Will felt eyes on him and exchanged a glance with Sirendor. Regis had taken them aside later that night and had told them that the catacombs were a necropolis, and that in any necropolis you could run into ghouls, graveirs, and other sorts of monsters including vampires that weren't quite like Regis. He had also said that since there was some sort of secret organisation with a mage working in the catacombs it wasn't likely anything lived there, but had asked them to be alert. They heard a clicking sound behind them and turned. There was nothing. Thaler cleared his throat. 'There's supposed to be a door leading to the catacombs somewhere. We should look, but I suggest we stay together.'

'Agreed.' Sirendor checked his sword. 'Wholeheartedly.'

'Afraid of corpses?' Sirendor gave Thaler a challenging look.

'No, but maybe of the things you neglected to mention.' Thaler huffed.

'Remind me to stake that monster when we get back. There's nothing here. Do you think a lodge of any description would work in place infested with necrophages?'

'Necrophages,' Sirendor echoed. 'Something else? I thought Regis's list was thorough enough.'

'A collective word for anything we might find here. But we won't.' He sighed. 'I haven't been out there for too long.' He knocked the walls of urn niches, listening closely. Will did the same, working in the other direction. Sirendor listened for something aside from their tapping.

'Here,' Will said suddenly, making him jump. The little man used a dagger to pry the urn nice open. There was a lever behind it.

'How d'you hear there's a lever and not an urn?' Sirendor asked.

'The lever occupies less space, making it sound different,' Thaler told him. Will flung the lever to the other side. Something groaned, and the thief barely had the time to jump away before the ground opened underneath him. They glanced down.

A steep ladder led down into a darkness so complete they couldn't possibly see where they were going down there. 'Where's a Witcher when you need one?' Thaler asked.

'Can they see in a place like that?' Will asked.

'They're mutants. They can see in the dark, have a devil's reflexes, and are generally unnatural creatures that have little in common with humans. At least that's what most people will tell you. In truth, I've learned they feel like every other person, and their motives aren't that much different. Only they seem to have a lot more understanding for outcasts.'

'The man outside the inn died just like any other human,' Will said drily. 'If his reflexes had been that fast he would have run inside.' Thaler looked at him.

'What Erienne did out there was probably nothing he's ever seen. That could outwit even a Witcher for a moment. What did he look like, Sirendor?'

'Ugly. Scarred.'

'White hair?' Sirendor raised his eyebrows.

'No.' Thaler sighed.

'Good. I didn't think so, but I didn't dare ask either.' He clapped his hands. 'I have a torch, so let's crawl down into this cesspit. This isn't going to get any nicer by waiting.'

* * *

_((Yes, I know yew trees are poisonous. No, the red stuff isn't. Yes, the stone has to be removed before cooking. No, I don't recommend it unless you know what you're doing. I started eating yew berries when I was 6, I was told what I had to do. I still eat them, and I've eaten jam made of them multiple times. I still live. Would I give others yew jam I made? Yes, definitely. Yews are very very poisonous and so is the stone, so please, be careful if you feel the need to eat them. Suck the flesh off the stone and spit it out, although if you swallow it hole nothing should happen. Again, been there.))_


	10. Fallout

Holding the torch high over his head, Thaler walked before them. If Regis was right, he would be a fool not to worry, and Thaler didn't seem to be foolish. Sirendor glanced at his right. Will was holding himself well, but the hand with which he brushed his hair back more often then necessary was trembling. Sirendor couldn't blame him. He had never fought anything that wasn't human and the thought that for the rest of the Raven that had become something close to normal made him wonder if he could still adjust.

The darkness beyond the reach of the torch was so complete Sirendor doubted anyone could see here. 'From what I know,' he said, and his voice penetrating the silence seemed like a violation, 'you need some light to see anything. Mutant or not.'

'What the mutations don't do for them they compensate with potions. Potions toxic enough to kill anyone else. I would, however suggest that we delay further discussion of the matter. Silence is a good idea.' His entire demeanour had changed, Sirendor noticed. For the first time he felt he was facing a man he could respect. It wasn't the change in his language and tone as much as the calm he radiated. Sirendor nodded his agreement.

The catacombs were a system of narrow hallways, labyrinthine and by the looks of it designed on a drawing board. They followed the same corridor for a while before Thaler turned left. The walls radiated cold moisture, and Sirendor wondered if the place would be flooded if someone attacked them with a chisel. He sincerely hoped that Thaler knew where he was going. He wanted to ask, but didn't want to risk speaking.

Thaler stopped so abruptly Sirendor and Will nearly walked into him. The corridor opened into a wider hall. The Temerian entered cautiously and gestured to them to stay behind. There was another corridor leading out of the room, but it seemed they were where they wanted to be. Thaler vanished into the passage but came back after less than a minute. 'Right,' he said quietly. 'That entrance is in a much better state, so I think it's the one used by the organisation. I don't know where it reaches the surface, but we'll go out the way we came. Let's search this place, but we shouldn't make more of a mess than we have to.'

Will unlocked a single cabinet holding vials, probably with potions. All of them were greenish, and there were about twenty vials. Thaler took one from the back of the cabinet. The rest of the contents were parchment. Uncountable scrolls, books, and scraps of parchment that had been written on in various different hands. They were all dated, and they took some of the older scrolls with them. Only then did they look at the other things stored in the room. There was a strange device they tried to get to do something without any success. The construct was made of metal and a crystal, and Sirendor strongly suspected it belonged to a mage. There was also a large still, a smaller one, a collection of herbs and substances that would make Regis envious, and a small stove with a pot with the residue of something unknown. Will scraped a bit of it onto his knife.

'Right,' said Thaler. 'Let's see where these things leave us. We've lingered long enough.' Will had removed the pot from the stove and was investigating the burner. 'Will. Come.' The thief looked at Thaler.

'What's your hurry, all of a sudden?' Thaler shrugged.

'We don't know how often and when these people meet. We should get out.' Will put the pot back and came, albeit unwillingly. Thaler looked towards the way into the catacombs and froze. The two Raven men followed his gaze and swallowed.

Something was coming through the corridor they had used, making slow but steady progress. It moved completely soundlessly. Thaler swallowed. 'Run,' he said, his voice rough. 'Run for your lives.' Sirendor grabbed Will's arm and dragged the frozen man towards the other exit and after Thaler, who was pale with fear but waited rather than bolting with their only light. Sirendor made a mental note to thank him when they got out. He refused to think if.

Unlike their way into the hall, this passage had a tiled floor and smooth walls that didn't look like you could bore a hole into them with your bare finger. Urn niches and side passages flew past, they always slowed slightly at the latter, making sure they were heading the right way. Their flight ended abruptly before a door. Thaler swore, pressed against the wall and let Will through.

The little man's hands were shaking. The creature following them was no longer trying to move quietly. They couldn't see it, but it could be heard all too clearly, every sound magnified in the narrow space. It clicked, the door opened outwards, and Will stumbled out of the corridor. Thaler and Sirendor were on his heels, slamming the door shut behind them.

They were in another crypt, whose door was open, allowing in the moonlight. They ran out as fast as they could. 'No resting. That door won't hold it.' Still running, but less frightened in the light, they headed through the labyrinth of crypts to the fencing, climbed over it, and found themselves at the edge of the city. Only now Thaler flung the torch away and they allowed themselves to catch their breaths.

'What was that?' Will asked. His voice was awed but firm. Sirendor still didn't trust himself with speech. Thaler looked back behind them, but his searching eyes found nothing.

'A ghoul. Or something more sinister I do not wish to contemplate.' The spy rubbed a hand over his face. 'I'm certain this thing has destroyed the door. They'll be more careful. We cannot go back there.' He leaned forwards, supporting his hands from his knees. 'I'm getting too old for this.'

'How did it find us?' Thaler shrugged.

'I don't know that much about monsters, but I assume it heard or smelled us. The mage probably shielded their meetings. Well, at least we have something. Let's go back. I have a sinking feeling this isn't over.'

ϡ

Sleep wasn't an option, so they sat in the common room of the inn, all very tired, but none willing to leave. Regis and Shani were with them, the former radiating a calm none of the Raven felt. It was like Hirad had said: They didn't work apart. Whenever they had, things had gone wrong. When Regis broke the silence, they jumped. His voice was very quiet.

'I have very good ears, you have to know. And I hear the group in the back room. One of them is a mage, I assume, and something has alerted him. I assume it's your men and Thaler. We should wait for them outside and ask politely.' Without waiting for a reaction, he rose. 'We should leave. It's getting dark and we have far to go.' This time he spoke normally. The Unknown nodded.

'Right. Let's walk, Raven.' They stepped outside into the darkness. 'Now what?' Regis led the way past the yew trees and to the left.

'Now you listen. The men in the back room got a signal, an alarm of some sort. They also seem to think that the intruders will be sorted out, but they do not want to rely on it.' Hirad glared towards the door.

'What do they mean?'

'Monsters, Hirad. But we cannot do anything about that right now. We have to make sure they aren't overrun by a very human enemy.'

'How do they even know?' the Unknown asked.

'I assume there was some alarm system that went off and informed the mage in charge.' Regis smiled. 'Ironic, really, that I didn't want to go because I wanted to avoid mages.'

'Where do we wait for them?' Hirad answered at once.

'The graveyard. There we attack anything that doesn't belong there.' Regis nodded.

'I'm afraid I don't have a better plan. Shani, I ask you to stay at an old friend of mine near it. Again, we might need a medic, and I am going to help the Raven.'

'Why?' the Unknown asked blankly. Regis looked at him.

'I have my own reasons, but this isn't the time to discuss them. Please follow me.'

They did. Shani waited in the house of a middle-aged-looking woman Regis told her was a vampire too. They kept their eyes outside the window, but saw nothing past the wall of the graveyard. Shani had to swallow her fear of her but promised Regis she would stay.

'The catacombs,' Regis told the Raven outside, 'have several entrances. I know about four, but there are probably more. We haven't the faintest idea where Thaler entered. We haven't any idea how he intended to navigate, so I suppose we'd best remain outside.'

'This is a large graveyard,' the Unknown said dryly.

'It is. I am very glad that I do not have to decide tactics. I do as you tell me.' The Unknown folded his arms.

'I'll ask again: Why?' Regis smiled.

'If I'd refused to come, Shani would have. And weakened or not, I'm tougher to kill.' The Unknown nodded.

'Right. Tactics. We fan out. No one ever goes alone. That's for you too, Regis: Don't do anything alone, and don't kill someone who has nothing to do with this. This is a public place, we cannot go and slaughter people for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

'I agree.'

'Good, but this wasn't a question. Our goal isn't to kill but to help. We watch and attack when challenged. We want to find our people once they come out of this damned place and make sure they get back to the inn safely. We also make sure no one can enter the crypts. That's all.'

'Unknown, a suggestion,' Ilkar said. 'These crypts, I assume they are all within shouting range?' The vampire nodded. 'Good. I think we should guard these four entrances. If no one comes it's just as well. If they do we stop them. We just have to assume the won't use an entrance we cannot spot. How many can they be, really?' The Unknown nodded.

'Good idea. Erienne, you go with Thraun. Hirad and Ilkar, you two. Denser, you're with me. Jandyr, Regis, you take the last crypt. Where are these entrances?' Regis indicated them quickly and they split up.

ϡ

Regis and Jandyr headed to the farthest crypt. 'They can't hear us from here.' the archer asked. Regis smiled grimly.

'No. But I can hear them and they can hear each other because the other crypts are closer. If you need to rest, do that. I'll stay alert.' Jandyr looked at him.

'Promise to wake me if something happens?' Regis nodded.

'Of course.'

ϡ

'Right. This must be it.' Ilkar stopped next to the crypt.

'Ilkar?' The elf looked at his friend. 'I'm scared. I don't know why.'

'Because it's just the two of us, and I'm no good.' Hirad bridled.

'Don't underestimate yourself. You're good with a sword.' Ilkar raised his eyebrows.

'I thought you didn't remember.'

'I was kidding, Ilks.' The Julatsan sighed.

'You're scared for them, not us, right?' Hirad merely nodded. 'They'll be all right. They must be. Thaler doesn't seem stupid, and they all know how to defend themselves.'

'You're not trying to cast, right? Don't take a risk.'

'You know me, Hirad. I'm not reckless.' Hirad looked at him hard.

'Promise me. I can't watch you die ever again. I just can't.' Ilkar returned the gaze.

'I promise.'

ϡ

Thraun knelt before the entrance and examined the ground. 'This is where they entered. Look.' Erienne smiled.

'I'm no good as a tracker, but I trust you fully, Thraun.'

'Are you all right, Erienne? After what happened? You scared us all.'

'I feel … I feel wonderful. More in control of the One magic than I ever have before. I don't know what Regis did, but it was exactly what I needed.' She smiled. 'He'll come back safely. I'm sure he will.' Thraun closed his eyes as if listening, then he nodded slowly.

'I'd feel it if something had happened to Will. I know I would. Does that sound stupid?' Erienne reached up and caressed the tall man's cheek.

'No. Not at all.'

ϡ

Denser saw them first. 'There.' He drew his sword. The Unknown mirrored him and tapped the blade rhythmically to the ground. Five men approached. Two figures with crossbows could be seen behind them.

'Halt.' The voice of the Unknown wasn't loud but had the authority to stop them. 'Have you come to mourn?' One of the armed men folded his arms.

'There are intruders in our property. I assume they're friends of yours.'

'They are. I invite you to wait for them with us, then we can discuss the matter.'

'You're just two. Step aside or we'll walk over your corpses.' The man who had spoken now was tall and slim and looked rather grim. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword. He drew it and attacked without further warning.

ϡ

Regis had heard the exchange. Jandyr was on his feet before he could say anything. 'I wasn't sleeping. You heard something?' Regis pointed to the other crypt. He wanted to leave the archer behind and make a break for them, but decided to follow the Unknown's order and stay close to him. As soon as they were within shooting range, Jandyr nocked an arrow but held the bow loosely while there was no immediate threat. Regis prepared himself for a fight.

ϡ

Hirad and Ilkar saw them. 'You watch out, Ilks.' The elf drew his sword.

'No confidence in me, after all?'

'I've got confidence in you all right, but you don't. That's worse. Now let's go.' Ilkar stalled him.

'Wait. Let's surprise them if we must attack. Thraun and Erienne are coming, and Thraun's hard to overlook.'

'She casting?' Ilkar watched her intently.

'Looks like it. Hirad, if you've ever felt like praying, now's the time.'

'Why?'

'Because I have no idea what Regis did to her mind, and neither does she.'

ϡ

'HardShield up.' Thraun stared at her. 'What? I said I can cast. You go and fight. The crossbows can't get you. Trust me.' The big warrior nodded, drew and approached the Unknown and Denser.

Later, none of them could say how it had happened. It had all gone too fast. The grim man, who had first drawn his blade, had launched himself against Denser and the Unknown, followed immediately by his men. However, halfway there, he had dropped his sword, grinned, and fire had erupted from his hands. His target was Denser, who had his hands full with one of the swordsmen. The Unknown saw the danger and darted towards him to ram him out of the way.

Thraun roared and launched himself at the enemy mage at the same time as Hirad, but Regis was faster than either of them. With inhuman speed he was there, threw one arm around the man's throat and used the other to lock both his hands close to him in a violent parody of an embrace. 'I don't think so,' he hissed at him. For a moment he struggled with the impulse to dig his fangs into the mage's neck, and the urge was so unexpected he nearly succumbed. The heavy scent of blood in the air didn't help. With a huge effort, he shook the thoughts of the warm liquid running down his throat away from his mind. 'You're too much trouble,' he told the mage conversationally. 'I'll take one for the team. If you meet Vilgefortz on the other side, send my regards.' With an almost casual gesture, he broke his neck. One of the crossbowmen was fleeing. Regis made sure the situation was under control before he followed and caught him by the scruff of his neck. He disarmed him easily, spun him around, and indicated the body of the mage. 'If you don't want to lie next to him, you cease struggling. You see, I'm not feeling that well, and when I don't feel that well, I'm not very patient.' He said all that very quietly, but it worked. The man stilled and was steered towards the abating fight meekly.

Regis didn't have much time to savour his victory over himself. He very nearly let go of his captive, stared at the body the Raven were approaching. He thought that the expression on Hirad's scarred face was very likely similar to what Geralt had looked like when Vilgefortz had launched his magical attack on him. But Regis wasn't human and beginning to wonder himself how hard it would be to kill him. This was a different matter.

The magical fire had only brushed Denser's shoulder, and the Xeteskian had patted it out quickly. But being magical fire, it had raged in his body, even if the only visible mark was where he had been struck. He was alive, but barely. Thraun and Hirad were helping him along the way, but Regis knew they were supporting a man who was as good as dead. He knew he should tell them, but he didn't have the heart. He let them walk to the house where Shani was waiting, while he said he would find Sirendor, Will, and Thaler. If the two Raven men wanted to say their good-byes, he would have to be quick.

* * *

_((It's official: I'm evil. I hadn't planned this. Someone else got a reprieve, if that's any comfort. I wonder for how long.))_


	11. Grabbing at Smoke

Ilkar was struggling with denial. Erienne's despair and posture added a sense of deja-vu to the entire mix of emotions. She sat there, hunched forwards, her hands on Denser's shoulders. Her face showed exertion, although the power she was channelling was minimal. It was all she had left.

Ilkar had been there, a lifetime ago, a world from here. Hirad injured, Ilkar weakened and unable to cast, dripping mana into his friend to keep him alive while ignoring the fact he wasn't long for this world himself. Denser behind him, helping. Until Erienne had come and saved them all. Only now she was the only mage able to cast, and she had overdone her shield, drained herself so effectively it was impossible for her to cast a spell of any description, let alone a BodyCast.

She sagged sideways. Jandyr hurried over. 'Unconscious,' he muttered. If Ilkar was any judge, it wouldn't last long. This kind of exhaustion in a mage rarely did.

The door opened and in came Thaler. Ilkar saw Thraun tense when he was followed by Regis, then Sirendor. At last, Will came through. Thraun caught the little man in a fierce embrace. It was a mark of how shocked Hirad was that all he managed was a vague smile and a nod at Sirendor Larn. The barbarian in his enviable confidence had never doubted they would come back. Ilkar cleared his throat.

'Sirendor, listen,' he began.

'I know. Regis told us. Where's Shani?' Ilkar shook his head.

'Giving us space. She can't do anything.' Erienne jerked back to consciousness and stared. Her lower lip trembled. Hirad's gaze was fixed on Thaler.

'This is your fault.' The Temerian, for once, refrained from commenting. Hirad wasn't appeased by his silence. It was so typical. He needed someone to blame. 'You had to know there could be an alarm system. Regis knew.'

'Hirad, don't.' It was the first time the Unknown spoke since they were here. He placed his hand on Hirad's arm. 'Regis knew because he heard those men talking. Blame me if you want to blame anyone. I wasn't fast enough.'

'But Thaler …'

'Thaler doesn't see the future any more clearly than we do. It's no one's fault. Not this time.'

'Erienne!' Thraun's shout cracked through the air like a whip. The Dordovan had resumed her position next to Denser. Her face was sweating with her effort to achieve something. And for a moment it looked as if she did. The external signs of injury on Denser's shoulder vanished. At the same time, blood spilled from Erienne's nose, dribbling down her front. She didn't notice.

Ilkar was with her in an instant. He grabbed her hands and forced them away from her husband. 'You aren't helping him by killing yourself.' Erienne struggled against his grip. Then she broke, crying helplessly.

'Erienne.' Denser's voice was barely above a whisper, but they all heard him. Erienne shoved Ilkar away and moved closer, putting her hands on his cheeks. 'Erienne, come here.' He took on of her hands in his. He had to make a visible effort to do so. 'Come closer.' She did. Ilkar couldn't hear what he was saying to her, but Erienne was shaking all over. When she pulled away, his eyes were closed. His chest fell and didn't rise again. Thraun knelt next to her and put an arm around her. The Unknown walked over to Thaler and Regis.

'I ask you to leave us for the night. The vigil is ours to hold.' The two men almost fled. The Unknown stared down at Denser's motionless form. He remained silent for more than a minute, as if willing Denser to open his eyes again and tell them he would be fine and they should stop making such a fuss. When at last he spoke, his voice was very quiet and hoarse. 'By north, by east, by south, by west. Though you are gone, you will always be Raven and we will always remember. The Gods will smile on your soul. Fare well in whatever faces you now and ever.' He took a deep breath. 'I have failed you. I am so sorry, Denser. I have failed you. Erienne, we will leave you for a few hours, if you wish.' The mage nodded. 'We will be back in a while for our vigil.'

'Was that a threat or a promise?' Ilkar asked once outside. The Unknown shrugged.

'A bit of both. Will, you check on her in a while. See she doesn't do anything desperate, but don't be seen.' The little man nodded. He looked shocked.

'Think about it,' he said after a few moments. 'Really think about it. Alun. Her boys. Lyanna. Now Denser.' The Unknown fixed him with a firm look.

'I know. You, Jandyr, and Thraun are all the link to her past she's still left.' Will rubbed a hand over his face.

'We need to watch her. I know what I'd do, and we can't let her.' He looked at Thraun. 'That's your job. You get through to her, more than any of us.' The blond man nodded, still staring silently at the door. Will smiled. 'Good man.'

They waited for more than two hours before returning to Erienne. Will looked in twice to find her sitting next to Denser, holding his hand. She didn't notice him. Eventually, she emerged, her face tearstreaked, and said they could come in. The rest of the night they spent their vigil in silence. Thraun, Will and Jandyr were never far from Erienne, and even though none of them spoke, Ilkar had a feeling she needed her three old friends. The Julatsan struggled. With tears, with the realisation that the scars his short time as Denser's protector had left on the Unknown's soul were still there and now bleeding, with the fear of what this would do to him and to Erienne. It cost him half the night, but he managed to shake all that off. When he had, he did what the vigil was for: Remembering, branding Denser and who he had been into his soul. Making sure the promise the Unknown had made in all their names would be upheld. He didn't doubt it for a second.

ϡ

The Raven emerged from the room as one the next morning. All of them subdued, all of them with dark shadows under their eyes. The Unknown went to find the three natives to join them in the vampiress's living room. Their hostess was nowhere to be seen.

'I understand,' Thaler said upon entering, 'if what happened means you step down from the contract.' The Unknown shook his head.

'We don't. On the contrary.' Hirad cracked his knuckles.

'This just got personal. They'll pay.'

'What about our captive?' Regis asked.

'Will be questioned, then released.' The Unknown rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'I told you, we're not murderers. So … what did Denser's life buy?' His tone was bitter. They all knew whatever it was, it hadn't been worth losing one of their own.

'We ran into something,' Sirendor said. 'Thaler reckons a ghoul.' Regis frowned.

'How odd.' Will glared at him.

'You warned us before we went. Now it's odd?' Regis looked at them.

'Very odd. You see, I warned you because it was a possibility, even if unlikely. Normally you find necrophages around fresh corpses. Not where there are only ancient bones and ashes.' Thaler nodded his agreement.

'Not really. So what _is_ a ghoul doing in a place like that, with no food?' Regis cleared his throat.

'I think the answer is simple: There was food. I know this isn't a question you are going to like, but it just struck me: What did your sister look like when she was delivered to you?' All colour left Thaler's face.

'No.' Regis raised his hands.

'We don't want to jump to conclusion, but I think we shouldn't be surprised by any degree of cruelty. So let's hear what happened in that crypt.'

The recounting of their venture was greeted with a very solid silence. Hirad broke it after a while. 'So basically it comes down to the fact that we shouldn't have split up. We'd have taken that thing out, and Denser …' He swallowed the rest of the sentence, unable to give voice to the loss.

'I don't know. If there's one ghoul, there can be more.' Regis's chin rested on his hands while he spoke, causing his speech to sound slightly halting. 'Add a cemetaur or two, maybe none of you would have come back. Don't underestimate these things. So many of you would have a hard time fleeing through narrow corridors and fighting them with steel is close to impossible.' He leaned forwards. 'Did you find something, at least?' Will and Thaler produced what they had taken from the lab. Sirendor studied the Temerian carefully. He, too, had shadows under his eyes and was very quiet. Apparently the encounter with the monster had frightened him deeply. Shani took the vial, opened it and sniffed. She frowned and passed it on to Regis. The vampire's eyebrows shot up.

'Interesting,' he commented.

'Care to elaborate?' the Unknown asked. Regis and Shani exchanged a glance. By means of an answer, Regis rose, walked outside, and came back in with a twig of one of the yew trees in his hands.

'Smell that. Then this. This seems to be a very concentrated extract of yew needles. I think these people do more than kill.' Thraun frowned.

'Well, at least not only with knives.' The two medics exchanged another glance. The Unknown opened his mouth to speak, but Regis forestalled him.

'Yes, I care to elaborate. The yew tree is toxic, we've established that. But it has other uses than silent murder. Well. Some would call it that. Women use yew extracts to terminate a pregnancy. Although it isn't the safest way in the world, it is an option and I suppose this organisation makes money with that.'

'Is this forbidden?' Regis smiled.

'Generally, no. Under controlled conditions it is perfectly legal. But if a woman doesn't want anyone to know, she will not go to a public hospital. She'll find a quack who does it on the quiet.' The Unknown gave him an inquiring look.

'You speak like someone who knows a lot about it.'

'I do. And I am not going to discuss the ethics of it now.'

'Fair enough,' Thaler said. 'I had a look at the writings we took. You got this right, Regis.' The vampire raised his eyebrows at the use of his name. 'They have documented their patients. About two thirds of them die.'

'Unnecessary, even for that method,' Shani stated. 'I'm sure they don't even have a real medic, just some … barber.' Regis raised his eyebrows at her. 'You're both, you don't count. Thaler, did you find anything else in these scripts?' The Temerian extended one of the parchments to her. Shani started reading and paled.

'Seems to be a study of some sort where multiple patients were given some substance. Third hour after injection: Patient is convulsing and declining fast. Patient died in the fourth hour. Third hour after injection: Patient shows minor signs of cramping. Fourth hour after injection. Convulsions. Fifth hour: Symptoms abating. Sixth hour: Patient not responding but breathing. Terminated. Third hour after injection: Patient delusional. Terminated. Third hour after injection: Dilated pupils, minor convulsions. Fourth hour: Still convulsing but responds. Fifth hour … fifth … No.' She looked at Thaler who nodded grimly. 'How?' The Temerian shrugged.

'I wouldn't know.' Shani cleared her throat.

'Fifth hour: First signs … signs of mutation. Sixth hour pupils still dilated but clearly a slit. And that's all we have, end of the parchment.' She let her hand sink. 'Thaler, what does it mean?' The spy remained silent.

'I think you know what it means, Shani,' Regis said calmly. 'For the Raven I will explain. Mutations are what Witchers have to go through in order to become … well, Witchers. Now I've only met one Witcher in my time, and that one had slitted pupils among other exterior signs of mutation.'

'He still does, Regis. Don't use past tense, that makes him sound dead.' Regis blinked and nodded.

'Of course. After what I heard it is hard to believe he isn't.'

'Only a dead Witcher is a good Witcher. Is that it?' Regis sighed.

'This particular Witcher is my friend. So, no, Thaler, I prefer him alive. Anything else in these notes?'

'Well. Quite a lot, and there's more where this came from. Abortions, mutations, medical experiments that don't sound very scientific like how the body reacts if you inject sanies into an eyeball.' He threw the notes carelessly onto the table. 'There, look at them. Good practice for your language skills if you have the stomach for it.'

'Anything about the murders?' Will asked softly.

'No. That's the only thing I find nothing about. A cesspit it is, but it might be the wrong one.'

'Or,' Regis mused, 'that's the basis in Pont Vanis. But I suggest we delve a little deeper into the shit that's leaking out of this particular pit before abandoning it. We might miss something useful floating in the faeces.' Shani stared at him.

'Regis, your language suffered since last we met.' He smiled.

'I'm not too old to learn, and I learned from someone with a penchant to use colourful but very accurate metaphors. Sometimes you just have to be blunt.'

'Couldn't agree more. Only thing I don't get is why you fucking care.' Regis shrugged.

'Well. One, I've got nothing better to do right now. Two, I have no one else. Not that I am unable to socialise. But you know what I am, I don't have to hide. And if I do something stupid and obviously not human, I am sure you will let me know. So let me help in turn. Without weapons, but with my mind.'

'You were quite effective without weapons,' Ilkar pointed out.

'Not effective enough. And I try to avoid fighting. You see, such situations are hard on my self-control. There are amulets that help, but …' Will jumped, silencing the vampire.

'Ilkar! All this time I forgot.' He reached under his clothes, took off the pendant, and passed it to the elf. 'I got so used to it I never noticed it's there. I'm sorry I kept it so long.' Ilkar smiled.

'That's fine, it's supposed to work that way. You don't notice it when you don't need it.' Regis looked curious.

'May I look?' The Julatsan hesitated, then he handed it to him.

'Sure. I'd be very interested to know if you can tell me anything about it.' The Unknown frowned at them.

'Later. We have more pressing matters. A question: How hard will it be to get a funeral for someone foreign? A proper one.' Thaler smiled vaguely.

'Not hard. I'll see something is arranged.'

* * *

_((I am a little shocked about what I did there. I love Denser. No, really. But I've got to get rid of someone, I knew that from the start, so there it goes.))_


End file.
